Un Nouveau Départ
by Aena34
Summary: Bella a été abusée émotionnellement par sa mère pendant des années. Finalement lasse de Bella, Renée l'envoie vivre avec son père Charlie à Forks. Bella va à l'école et rencontre les Cullen. Seront-ils capables de l'aider ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Un Nouveau Départ**_

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs, ceci est la première fiction de l'auteur _XxJasper'sAngelxX._

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Twilight ni les personnages. (C'est bien dommage pour certains.)

 **Couple :** Jasper X Bella (Vous l'aurez compris)

 **Résumé :** Bella a été abusée émotionnellement par sa mère pendant des années. Finalement lasse de Bella, Renée l'envoie vivre avec son père Charlie à Forks. Bella va à l'école et rencontre les Cullen. Seront-ils capables de l'aider ?

 **Ps** : Ceci est le chapitre corrigé par ma Bêta _CC-Witlock_ pour m'aider dans cette tiens aussi à remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé un message, cela m'a fait plaisir et je tiens compte de tout ce que vous me dites.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **« Allez, inutile de perdre du temps, tu vas finir par rater ton avion et je ne veux plus m'occuper de toi un jour de plus ! »** Renée prit sa chambre d'assaut, la prit par les cheveux et la traina jusqu'à la voiture. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire et monta juste dans la voiture pour que sa mère puisse la conduire à l'aéroport et la sortir définitivement de sa vie.

 **« Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante que je t'envoie chez ton père et que je ne te foute pas simplement dehors. Tu es si ingrate, sale morveuse ! »**

Renée continua sa diatribe, mais après tant d'années d'abus émotionnel, elle apprit à ne plus l'écouter.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne réalisa pas qu'elles étaient arrivées à l'aéroport avant que sa mère ne lui donne une claque derrière la tête.

 **« Dehors ! Et je ne veux plus ni te voir ni t'entendre ! »** Renée la poussa hors de la voiture et s'en alla.

Elle n'avait pas de bagage, excepté un petit sac contenant son billet ainsi qu'une petite somme d'argent qu'elle avait réussi à cacher à sa mère.

Renée refusait de lui laisser prendre ses vêtements ou ses affaires déclarant qu'elle ne les méritait pas. Se sentant perdue et abandonnée, elle rentra dans l'aéroport pour attendre le départ de son vol sans même remarquer les gens qui la regardaient avec stupeur et pitié.

Quand son vol fut appelé, elle passa la porte d'embarcation dans un état second. Assise à sa place, elle se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. En repensant aux 17 dernières années, elle ne savait pas si déménager à Forks était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Renée lui disait toujours qu'elle était inutile et pathétique. La rabaissant toujours au plus bas. A cause de sa mère, elle n'a jamais eu d'amis, elle ne savait pas interagir avec les autres et les enfants de son âge ont vite apprit à la mettre de côté. Au fil du temps, elle se sentit si seule, croyant qu'elle ne méritait rien de mieux.

Elle ne se rendit compte de l'atterrissage que lorsque l'hôtesse lui tapa sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention sur l'avion presque vide. Elle prit rapidement son sac et sortit de l'avion en se sentant tout d'un coup nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec son père.

Elle prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer avant de commencer à chercher un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

Le repérant enfin, elle sentit le soulagement la gagner. Il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage, clairement heureux de la voir.

 **« Bells ! »** Il la serra fort contre lui et elle lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, peu habituée à une telle marque d'affection.

 **« Salut papa. »** l'accueillit-elle timidement.

S'il le remarqua, il n'en dit rien et la guida pour aller chercher ses bagages.

 **« Quels sacs sont les tiens ? »** demanda-t-il ?

 **« Euh… Je n'en ai pas. »** Elle baissa la tête ne voulant pas lui montrer les larmes apparues dans ses yeux.

 **« Comment ça tu n'en as pas ? »** répéta-t-il confus.

 **« Maman ne m'a rien laissé prendre avec moi. »** murmura-t-elle.

Son père la fixa choqué et abasourdit. La voyant presque en larmes, il décida de ne pas faire de scène à l'aéroport et de lui en parler quand ils seraient rentrés à la maison.

 **« Oh mon bébé, ne t'inquiète pas, nous irons chercher tout ce dont tu auras besoin avant de rentrer à la maison, tu n'as d'ailleurs probablement jamais eu de vêtements appropriés pour Forks. »**

Elle se sentit reconnaissante de ne pas avoir été forcée de s'expliquer immédiatement et le suivi en direction de sa voiture. Aucun d'eux n'aimait vraiment le shopping mais c'était une nécessité.

 **« Serais-tu capable de trouver tout ce qu'il te faut au Wal-Mart ou doit-on aller ailleurs ? »** demande son père avec hésitation.

 **« Bien-sûr papa, je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose. »** répond-elle doucement.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande ce qu'elle voulait ou où elle voulait aller. D'ordinaire elle devait se débrouiller avec le strict minimum, puisqu'elle ne méritait pas mieux. Elle se sentit perdue et effrayée. Son père faisait déjà tellement plus que ce à quoi elle avait l'habitude.

Arrivés au Wal-Mart le plus proche, le Shérif se retourna vers elle.

 **« Maintenant jeune fille, je veux que tu prennes tout ce dont tu as besoin ! Prend suffisamment de vêtements pour au moins 2 semaines. Ne t'inquiète pas du prix ! Ma petite fille mérite le meilleur ! »**

Ecoutant son père, elle fondit en larmes, elle ne pouvait pas croire tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le remercia.

 **« Merci papa ! Cela signifie tellement pour moi. »**

Charlie sut alors que ce que Renée avait fait à Bella était bien pire que ce qu'il croyait au début. Ce n'était pas normal d'être si reconnaissant pour des achats du quotidien dont on a besoin.

Il sortit de la voiture et aida Bella à en faire autant. Il se saisit ensuite d'un grand panier présent à l'entrée du magasin.

 **« Commençons par les vêtements puis nous verrons pour le reste. »**

 **« Bien-sûr papa, ça me semble bien. »** Il l'emmena du côté des vêtements et la regarde passer au travers des rayons et ne prendre que 2 ou 3 choses.

 **« Bella, tu vas avoir besoin de plus que ça ! Tiens, voici une belle veste chaude. »**

 **« Mais papa… »** Charlie leva la main **« Soit tu prends plus de vêtements, soit je vais en chercher moi-même pour toi ! »** Voyant son visage sérieux, elle alla rechercher des affaires supplémentaires ainsi que des chaussures. Lorsque son père approuva ses choix elle retrouva le sourire.

 **« Merci, Papa ! »**

 **« Aucun problème mon bébé. »**

Cependant, dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, il en profita pour ajouter une paire de baskets et une paire de bottes dans le panier. Puis, tout deux continuèrent leur chemin dans le rayon des produits de toilette.

 **« Bella, je veux que tu prennes au minimum deux exemplaires de tous les produits dont tu as besoin et surtout n'oublie rien. Je dois faire une petite course. »**

 **« D'accord papa. »** Elle regarda tous les produits totalement perdue avant de tous les sentir et de se décider pour un shampoing parfumé à la Fraise. Elle regarda aussi pour l'après-shampoing et les gels douches ainsi que le reste nécessaire.

Charlie, se rappelant combien elle aimait la lecture, alla chercher quelques livres avant de la rejoindre.

 **« Terminé ? »** demanda-t-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur en regardant par-dessus le panier avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

 **« Oui, papa. »** répondit-elle.

Ils se sont dirigés vers les caisses et la caissière a commencé a scanner tous les articles. Bella se mit à haleter quand elle vit le total et voulut protester mais son père l'en empêcha d'un mouvement de la tête. Après avoir payé, ils ont mis les sacs dans la voiture.

 **«Je ne sais pas comment te remercier papa. »** Fit-elle les larmes aux yeux une fois la tâche finie.

 **« Pas besoin de me remercier ma chérie, je vais prendre soin de toi, je t'aime. »** Répondit-il en l'enlaçant le temps que ses larmes arrêtent de couler. Une fois calmée, ils montèrent en voiture et se rendirent à la maison.

Sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre d'être de retour chez eux pour avoir des réponses à ses questions, il l'interrogea avec hésitation.

 **« Bella, pourquoi ta mère n'a-t-elle pas envoyé tes affaires avec toi ? »**

 **« Uhm… Papa, je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire. »**

 **« Bella, je te promets que tu peux tout me dire, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir. »**

Elle hésita mais décida qu'il avait le droit de savoir vu tout ce qu'il venait de lui acheter.

 **«** **Elle a dit que je ne méritais rien, elle m'a dit que j'étais inutile et que jusqu'à ce que je puisse prouver ma valeur, je ne recevrais rien d'elle et selon elle, je ne pouvais être qu'un gâchis, alors elle m'a envoyé vivre avec toi. »** sanglota-t-elle.

 **« Elle… Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir ni m'entendre car pour elle je ne suis qu'une perte de temps et un encombrement. »**

Bella était en larmes et son père se gara sur le bas-côté pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui montrer à quel point il était en colère.

 **« Bébé, tu n'es ni une perte de temps, ni un encombrement, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie et je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir ici avec moi. Ne t'inquiète plus de ta stupide mère. Je te promets que je vais bien prendre soin de toi. Je t'aime, Bells ! »**

Quand elle se calma, il se remit en route et passa le reste du chemin à penser au fait qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que sa petite fille avait été abusée émotionnellement pendant tant d'années.

En arrivant devant la maison, Bella vit un camion rouge garé dans l'allée et son cœur se serra. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter quelqu'un pour l'instant et elle espérait que son père comprendrait qu'elle veuille monter dans sa chambre pour déballer ses affaires. Voyant sa réaction et en devinant la raison de celle-ci, Charlie la rassura immédiatement.

 **« J'espère que tu l'aimes. Je l'ai acheté à Billy comme cadeau de bienvenue pour toi. »**

 **« Oh papa, je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci beaucoup, je l'adore ! »**

Elle sortit de la voiture de patrouille et se dirigea vers son camion pour l'inspecter. Elle en fit le tour complet en regardant partout avant de courir vers son père pour lui faire un câlin.

 **« Merci beaucoup. Pour tout. »**

 **« Pas de problèmes, ma petite fille, je t'ai bien dit que j'allais prendre soin de toi. Allons prendre toutes tes affaires pour que tu puisses les déballer et t'installer. »**

Ils sortirent tous les sacs du coffre et rentrèrent dans la maison. Elle n'était pas extraordinaire mais Bella l'aima immédiatement. En montant les escaliers, son père lui montra sa chambre et posa les sacs sur le lit qui était recouvert d'un magnifique édredon violet.

 **« J'espère que tu aimes bien. La vendeuse m'a dit que le violet était une belle couleur pour une fille. »** se justifia son père maladroitement.

 **« Oh papa, c'est parfait ! »**

 **« Et bien je suis content que tu aimes. La salle de bain c'est la première porte dans le couloir et ma chambre est sur la droite. Je vais te laisser t'installer. Ca te dit une pizza pour dîner ? »**

 **« Bien-sûr. »**

Une fois son père descendu, elle se laissa tomber au sol et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point son père était gentil. Sa mère lui avait toujours répété qu'elle était dans le chemin alors que son père semblait si heureux de l'avoir là.

Une fois calmée, elle se leva et commença à déballer ses affaires. Elle trouva des livres et des chaussures supplémentaires qu'elle n'avait pas choisi dans le magasin et elle n'en aima que plus son père. Elle prit tous ses produits de toilettes et des vêtements de rechange et alla prendre une douche. Au moment où elle eut fini, elle entendit son père l'informer que la pizza était arrivée. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était affamée. La brune descendit et se prépara une assiette et un verre d'eau à la table de la cuisine.

 **« Papa, cela te dérangerait si je préparais le dîner à partir de demain ? Et je pourrais faire un peu de ménage aussi si tu veux ? »**

 **« Ce serait bien, Bells, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de devoir faire quelque chose ici. Par contre, si tu veux cuisiner, il faudra probablement aller faire des courses. »**

 **« C'est bon, je peux y aller après l'école demain. Et je compte prendre soin de toi comme toi tu prends soin de moi. »** Dit-elle avec un sourire.

 **« Alors c'est bon pour moi Bells. »**

 **« Dans ce cas, je vais aller me coucher, la journée a été longue. Bonne nuit. »**

 **« Bonne nuit Bells »**

Elle monta dans sa chambre et se mit au lit. Elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva au son de son réveil. Elle prit une douche rapide et s'habilla pour la journée. Elle prit tout ce dont elle allait avoir besoin pour l'école dans son sac et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Son père se trouvait déjà à table avec un café et son journal.

 **« Bonjour papa. »**

 **« Bonjour Bells, as-tu bien dormi ? »**

 **« Mieux que prévu, merci papa. »**

 **« Es-tu prête pour aujourd'hui ? »** lui demanda son père concerné.

 **« Je suis un peu nerveuse, plus vite j'y serai, mieux je m'en sortirai. »** dit-elle nerveusement en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

 **« D'accord. Je pars au travail. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésites pas à appeler et essaie de passer une bonne journée. »**

 **« Au revoir papa. »** Elle le regarda partir avant de ramasser son sac et de monter dans son camion.

Heureusement, l'école n'était pas difficile à trouver.

Quand elle se gara sur le parking, elle put presque sentir le regard de tout le monde sur elle. Elle sortit donc de son camion et se dirigea vers le secrétariat en essayant d'ignorer les regards et chuchotements.

Apparemment un nouvel élève est une grande source de potins dans une petite ville telle que Forks.

Une fois arrivée devant le bureau, elle vit une femme travaillant devant son ordinateur qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer.

 **« Excusez-moi »** s'annonça timidement Bella.

 **« Et bien bonjour, tu dois être Isabella Swan. »** dit la dame d'une voix énergique.

 **« Oui m'dame. »**

 **« Je suis Mme Cope, si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésites pas à venir me voir. En attendant, voici ton emploi du temps et un plan de l'école, tu devras aussi demander à tous tes professeurs de signer ton bordereau de présence et me le retourner à la fin de la journée. J'espère que tu te plairas ici. »**

 **« Merci. »**

Regardant son emploi du temps, elle gémit en voyant qu'elle avait une séance de gymnastique à 3heures. Elle n'avait jamais été douée dans le sport et réussissait toujours à se blesser ou à blesser quelqu'un. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'en alla vers son cours d'anglais. Heureusement aucun étudiant ne l'avait approché jusqu'à présent. Elle ne saurait pas quoi dire ou faire dans le cas contraire. En entrant dans la salle de classe, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur.

 **« Excusez-moi Monsieur, je suis Bella Swan, la nouvelle élève. Mme Cope m'a demandé de vous faire signer ceci. »** se présenta-t-elle nerveusement en tendant le papier au prof.

 **« Bella, bienvenue à Forks. Voici tes livres et tu peux t'asseoir là-bas. »** lui répondit-il en lui présentant les livres en question et en lui désignant un bureau vide. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir en essayant d'ignorer les regards des autres étudiants. Une fois assise, elle observa timidement la personne à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de la dévisager mais il se reprit rapidement quand elle détourna le regard en rougissant.

 **« Bonjour, je suis Mike. Tu dois être la fille du Chef Swan. »** Dit-il pour engager la conversation.

Rougissante et bégayante, elle répondit **« Oui, je… Je suis Bella. »**

Elle se tourna vers l'avant en direction du professeur. Mika n'avait pas l'habitude d'être rembarré avec autant de facilité alors il retenta sa chance.

 **« Alors, comment trouves-tu Forks ? »**

Elle le regarda confuse **« Ca va, je suppose… »**

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur les dires de son professeur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce Mike continuait à tenter de lui parler alors qu'elle n'en avait pas envie.

 **« Eh bien, si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou si tu te perds dans le lycée, je serais heureux de t'aider. »** déclara-t-il.

 **« Hum… Merci. »**

Finalement, Mike abandonna l'idée d'attirer l'attention de sa voisine.

Les deux heures suivantes furent identiques à la première. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui essayait d'attirer son attention pour avoir des informations sur elle. Elle les a juste ignoré en leur donnant que des réponses courtes et évasives. Elle n'était pas habituée à avoir autant d'attention et ne savait donc pas comment réagir. Enfin, la sonnerie annonçant le lunch retentit.

Au réfectoire, une fois sa nourriture sur le plateau, elle chercha un endroit où s'asseoir sous le regard de tous les étudiants présents. Se sentant mal à l'aise, elle alla s'installer à une table vide. Une fois assise, tout le corps étudiant retint son souffle dans l'expectative de ce qui allait se produire.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin. Il était long celui-là, les prochains devrait-être plus court.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, bon ou mauvais, tout est constructif et permet de s'améliorer.

 **Pour les réponses au Review :**

 _A Catbl2014 :_ Je tiens à te remercier pour ta proposition mais je vais devoir la décliner. Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes la fiction, et j'espère que cela continuera comme ça par la suite.

 _A elodine :_ Merci pour ton commentaire, en effet elle est très différente mais c'est ce qui m'a plus quand je l'ai lu. Cela change de ce que l'on a l'habitude de voir dans les autres fictions.

 _A Aliaa_ : En effet tu as raison, dans le premier chapitre dans correction que j'ai posté, il y avait des fautes de syntaxe. J'espère que si tu relis ce nouveau chapitre avec les corrections apporter cela te permettra de mieux comprendre l'histoire.

Puis merci à _Isabella-57_ _Delphine03_ _AsylumGrey_ pour vos commentaires auxquels j'ai déjà répondu. :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un Nouveau Départ**_

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs, ceci est la première fiction de l'auteur _XxJasper'sAngelxX._

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Twilight ni les personnages. (C'est bien dommage pour certains.)

 **Couple :** Jasper X Bella (Vous l'aurez compris)

 **Résumé :** Bella a été abusée émotionnellement par sa mère pendant des années. Finalement lasse de Bella, Renée l'envoie vivre avec son père Charlie à Forks. Bella va à l'école et rencontre les Cullen. Seront-ils capables de l'aider ?

 **Ps** : Ceci est le chapitre corrigé par ma Bêta _CC-Witlock_ pour m'aider dans cette traduction et je l'en remercie car elle m'a bien aidé en corrigeant mes fautes de syntaxe.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:**

Elle était assise à table sans prêter attention aux autres élèves.

Soudain quelqu'un se racla la gorge juste à côté d'elle.

Surprise, elle leva les yeux pour découvrir cinq des plus belles personnes debout à côté de la table.

" **Que puis-je faire pour vous?"** demanda-t-elle intimidée et embarrassée.

" **C'est notre table"** ricana la belle blonde hautainement. Bella, habituée à un tel regard par sa mère, se leva.

" **Je… Je suis désolée, je… je ne savais pas." Bégaya** -t-elle avant de sortir de la cafeteria en larmes.

Tout le monde la regarda sortir en trombe avant de se mettre à chuchoter entre eux.

Bella se précipita aux toilettes tentant de calmer ses larmes. Elle pensait pouvoir recommencer à zéro à Forks mais la blonde lui prouva encore une fois qu'elle n'était qu'un obstacle. Elle aurait du s'en rendre compte plutôt que d'avoir l'espoir que peut-être sa mère avait tord.

Entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher, elle fila se cacher dans l'une des cabines. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit pleurer.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et une voix mélodieuse retentit **"Bella? Est-ce que tout va bien?"**

Choquée qu'une personne puisse la suivre, elle se reprit avant de répondre **"Oui, je… je vais bien."**

La fille à la voix mélodieuse dit **"Je m'excuse de la façon dont ma soeur t'a traité à la cafétéria, elle a ses règles…"**

" **C'est bon"** repondit Bella.

" **Bella, peux-tu s'il te plait sortir de la cabine que je puisse me présenter?"**

Choquée que cette fille vienne s'excuser et maintenant veuille se présenter, Bella, se calma est sortit de sa cachette. Elle fut stupéfaite par la jeune fille en face d'elle. Elle ressemblait à un petit lutin.

" **Salut Bella, je suis Alice, et j'aimerais beaucoup être ton amie."**

Cette simple phrase rendit Bella bouche bée. **"Tu veux être mon amie?"**

" **Ouais… enfin si tu le veux?"** repondit le petit lutin doucement. Bella ne pouvait croire que quelqu'un voulait réellement se lier d'amitié avec elle.

" **J'aimerais beaucoup être ton amie. Je n'en ai jamais eu avant"** se confessa-t-elle timidement.

Alice la regarda choquée. **"Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis avant? Soit, ça n'a pas d'importance, à partir de maintenant je suis ton amie !"** dit-elle avec enthousiasme et une joie de vivre qui lui était propre.

" **Aller, il faut que nous retournions en cours. J'ai français après et toi?"** Demanda Alice.

" **J'ai… Biologie"** repondit-elle doucement. Elle n'arrivait pas encore a croire qu'elle s'était finalement déjà faite une amie.

" **Et bien allons-y, je vais te montrer où se trouve le labo de Biologie avant d'aller à ma classe."**

" **Merci beaucoup"** repondit-elle en souriant.

Bella rentra dans le labo de Biologie, remarquant que le seul siège vide se trouvait à côté de l'un des garçons qui accompagnaient Alice à la caféteria. Elle alla voir le professeur afin de lui faire signer sa fiche de présence.

" **Bienvenue à Forks High Bella, allez donc vous asseoir à côté de Monsieur Cullen"** l'accueillit celui-ci.

Bella se rendit à sa place mais ne parla pas à son voisin. Elle avait trop peur qu'il la trouve indigne de son attention comme la blonde de leur groupe. Une fois qu'elle fut installée, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle **"Salut, je suis Edward, je suis désolé pour le comportement de ma soeur tout à l'heure à la caféteria."**

" **C'est bon. Alice s'est déjà excusée"** repondit-elle abasourdie qu'un tel adonis veuille lui parler. Elle se retourna vers le professeur et ignora les regards des autres étudiants dans son dos.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le flou total. La dernière période s'annonca avec le cours de Gym. Elle savait que rien de bon en sortirait avec sa maladresse. Heureusement, comme c'était son premier jour et elle n'avait pas l'uniforme adéquat, le prof l'autorisa à s'asseoir sur le banc.

" **Hey Bella, je me demandais si je pouvais rentrer avec toi, ainsi nous pourrions faire mieux connaissance?"** lui proposa Alice.

Bella était encore un peu incertaine quand aux intentions de sa nouvelle amie, mais elle se décida à quand même essayer. Elle voulait vraiment avoir une amie. **"Biensûr, mais je dois aller au magasin avant de rentrer chez moi. Veux-tu venir avec moi ou bien me rejoindre à la maison?"** demanda-t-elle nerveuse.

" **Je vais venir avec toi"** repondit Alice rapidement.

Tous les étudiants regardèrent choqués Alice monter dans son camion. **"Pourquoi ils nous fixent comme ça?"**

" **Et bien, ils sont juste jaloux car j'ai refusé d'être amie avec aucun d'entre eux."**

" **Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être amie avec eux? Ils sont bien mieux que moi."** Repondit-elle choquée.

Elle ne se rendit compte de ce qu'elle dit qu'une fois qu'elle vit l'expression choquée d'Alice.

" **Pourquoi diable crois-tu qu'ils sont meilleurs que toi ?** **"** Souhaita savoir Alice.

" **Parce que c'est vrai.** **"** Dit-elle au bord des larmes.

" **Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es une très belle jeune fille et très spéciale aussi** **"** Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Mais la concernée ne la croyait pas du tout. C'est alors qu'Alice réalisa que sa nouvelle amie était émotionnellement brisée et qu'il lui faudra beaucoup de temps pour que celle-ci voit qu'elle en valait la peine. Elle prit alors la décision qu'avec sa famille ils allaient aider cette jeune fille brisée, parce qu'elle en valait la peine et qu'elle la savait spéciale. Même si personne ne savait encore à quel point elle l'était.

Alice lui parla tout le trajet de mode, sujet auquel Bella ne connait rien.

" **Euh… Alice, je… je n'y connais rien à la mode"** dit-elle quand elle put enfin en placer une.

" **Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrais tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir dans ce domaine.** **"** répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

" **Euh… D'accord.** **"** Bella n'était pas du tout rassurée, elle pensait plus à une sorte de mauvaise blague.

Quand elles arrivèrent à l'épicerie, elles sortirent du camion et Bella attrapa un panier. Lentement, elle commença à faire le tour des différents rayons avec une Alice toujours aussi bavarde. Une fois les achats de la semaine dans son panier, elles se dirigèrent vers les caisses.

Les sacs en main, elles retournèrent vers le camion. **"Alice, veux-tu rester dîner à la maison?"** hésita-t-elle.

" **Non, merci de l'avoir demandé, mes parents tiennent à ce que nous soyons réunis pour dîner en famille alors je dois être rentrée pour 18heures."** Répondit-elle.

" **Oh c'est super ça"** répondit Bella nostalgique. Elle ne se souvenait d'aucun repas en famille. Elle était trop petite quand Renée à quitté Charlie et avec elle toujours dans le chemin, elles n'avaient jamais partagé un repas.

Alice, voyant le changement d'humeur de sa voisine, changea rapidement de sujet.

" **Alors, comment trouves-tu Forks?"**

" **Ca va, je suppose. Je dois encore m'habituer à tous ces nuages et cette pluie. Mais vivre avec Charlie m'aide à surmonter tout ça "**

Bientôt, elles atteignirent la maison de Bella et elles déchargèrent les courses du camion. Une fois le rangement fini, la maitresse de maison proposa une collation ou une boisson à son hôte.

Celle-ci, comprenant que cela aurait été impoli voir suspect de refuser encore une fois répondit **"Juste de l'eau, merci."**

Bella se dirigea vers le frigo et prit deux bouteilles d'eau. **" Je dois commencer la préparation du dîner, tu peux t'asseoir près de moi et nous pourrons discuter en même temps, si tu veux."**

" **Biensur Bella. Alors, quelle est ta couleur préférée? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire pendant ton temps libre, Veux-tu venir faire du shopping avec moi ce week-end?"** ne put s'empecher de demander le petit lutin.

" **Ralenti Alice"** l'arrêta-t-elle en rigolant. Elle la regarda choquée d'avoir ri, ne se rappelant plus de la dernière fois où elle avait ri.

" **Et bien ma couleur préférée est le bleu et j'aime lire dès que j'en ai l'occasion… Pour ce qui est du shopping, je n'ai besoin de rien, on a déjà acheté ce qu'il me fallait avec Charlie."**

" **S'il te plait, s'il te plait, Bella !"** la supplia le lutin avec son regard de chiot auquel personne ne pouvait résister.

" **Tu n'as pas besin d'acheter quoi que ce soit, tu peux tout simplement faire du lèche vitrine. Cela nous permettra de passer du temps ensemble."**

" **D'accord… Mais je dois d'abord demander la permission à Charlie."** Abdiqua-t-elle.

Juste à ce moment, elles entendirent une voiture se garer et quelques minutes plus tard, ledit Charlie entra.

" **Salut papa.** **"** le salua Bella joyeusement.

" **Hey, bébé** **"** lui rendit-t-il son salut. **"** **Qui est-ce ?** **"** Demanda-t-il confus mais heureux.

" **Bonsoir Chef Swan, je suis Alice Cullen.** **"** Se présenta Alice avant que Bella ne puisse lui répondre.

" **Bonjour Alice, je suis content de voir que ma fille se fait des amis. Et s'il te plait appelle-moi Charlie.** **"**

" **Merci Charlie. Est-ce que Bella peut venir dormir chez moi vendredi et venir faire du shopping avec moi samedi ?** **"**

" **Bien sûr, si c'est ce qu'elle veut faire.** **"** Accepta Charlie surpris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir les enfants Cullen se socialiser.

" **Oh merci papa !** **"** Charlie sourit, heureux de voir sa fille si joyeuse.

" **Eh** **bien, je dois rentrer chez moi pour dîner. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer Charlie, je te verrais demain Bella.** **"**

" **Moi aussi Alice.** **"** Répondit Charlie.

" **Tu as besoin que je te ramène chez toi ?** **"** demanda-t-elle confuse.

" **Non merci, je pense qu'Edward doit m'attendre pour rentrer.** **"**

Bella la raccompagna à la porte. En ouvrant, elle put effectivement voir Edward attendre dans une Volvo gris argenté.

" **On se voit demain, Alice.** **"**

" **Au revoir Bella.** **"** dit-elle en descendant les marches du perron et montant dans la voiture.

Bella retourna dans la cuisine et continua la préparation du dîner.

Son père la regarda en souriant.

Peut-être que son bébé aura droit à un nouveau départ finalement.

* * *

Fin de ce deuxième chapitre, je sais il n'y a pas encore de rapprochement entre Bella et jasper mais le prochain chapitre relatera la vision de jasper.

 **Pour les réponses au Review :**

 _A Pims10 :_ C'est vrai que le personnage de Bella est assez mal partie mais elle pourrait être amenée à changer dans l'histoire, continue et tu le sauras. )

 _A Isabella-57 :_ Je te remercie, je suis contente que ce soit plus simple à lire. Ce que je souhaite c'est que tout le monde puisse lire l'histoire et qu'elle soit la plus agréable à lire alors il était dans mon intérêt et celui de tous les lecteurs de me corriger. Bien que je dois beaucoup à ma bêta.

La suite arrive et la rencontre ce fera bientôt. Je suis contente qu'il te plaise.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un Nouveau Départ**_

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs, ceci est la première fiction de l'auteur _XxJasper'sAngelxX._

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Twilight ni les personnages. (C'est bien dommage pour certains.)

 **Couple :** Jasper X Bella (Vous l'aurez compris)

 **Résumé :** Bella a été abusée émotionnellement par sa mère pendant des années. Finalement lasse de Bella, Renée l'envoie vivre avec son père Charlie à Forks. Bella va à l'école et rencontre les Cullen. Seront-ils capables de l'aider ?

 **Ps** : Ceci est le chapitre corrigé par ma Bêta _CC-Witlock_ pour m'aider dans cette traduction et je l'en remercie car elle m'a bien aidé en corrigeant mes fautes de syntaxe.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Edward et Alice étaient partis chasser quand la vampire fut prise d'une vision concernant une jeune femme brune aux yeux bruns commençant les cours le lendemain. Ce fut une vision furtive dont aucun des deux n'en comprirent la signification.

Après tout, pour avoir une vision au sujet d'une humaine, habituellement ses visions étaient ciblées sur les membres de la famille.

Sur cette pensée, elle eut une autre vision avec la même actrice mais différente. En effet, celle-ci semblait être une Vampire comme eux et très proche de l'un des membres de leur famille se prénommant Jasper. Par contre, le laps de temps entre les deux visions était énorme.

« **Nous ne pouvons pas en parler à Jasper pour le moment. Il doit le découvrir par lui-même. De plus, la jeune fille est toujours floue dans mes visions.** » Dit la brune à son compagnon.

Edward, qui pouvait lire dans les pensées et par conséquent voire ses visions, lui répondit :

« **Je suis d'accord, mais il y a quelque chose à propos de cette fille… je ne sais pas exactement quoi… mais quelque chose cloche.** »

« **Oui je l'ai senti aussi.** » Elle n'arrêtait pas de se repasser la vision dans sa tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

C'est alors que le télépathe s'exclama choqué et haletant : « **Ses yeux ! Ce sont ses yeux ! Ils sont tellement remplis de tristesse et d'insécurité ! Qu'est-il arrivé à cette pauvre fille ?** »

« **Je ne sais pas, mais nous devons l'aider !** » Imposa Alice.

« **Je vais devenir son amie !** » Décida-t-elle toute heureuse a l'idée d'avoir une amie malgré la tristesse de voir une si belle jeune fille souffrir de la sorte.

« **J'aiderai de quelque façon que ce soit.** » Renchérit-il lui aussi plein de compassion pour cette humaine qui un jour deviendra sa sœur.

Ils finirent leur chasse et rentrèrent chez eux pour se préparer pour une nouvelle journée d'école.

Une fois à la maison, Jasper sentit un changement dans leurs émotions. Il n'était pas habitué à ressentir autant de compassion de la part de son frère et autant de joie teintée de tristesse de la part de sa sœur. Il demanda silencieusement au télépathe « _**Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec tes émotions ?**_ ».

Ne souhaitant pas répondre, il secoua simplement la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche.

Alice, ayant déjà fini de se doucher, étala plusieurs vêtements pour Edward.

« **Merci mon amour** » la remercia-t-il en l'embrassant doucement avant de sauter dans sa douche.

Utilisant sa vitesse vampirique pour finir de se préparer, il termina au moment où Emmett s'écria « **Allons Eddie, nous ne voulons pas être en retard !** »

Le concerné grommela au surnom en descendant les escaliers.

Tout le monde monta en voiture et se dirigea vers l'école.

« _Ce sera une journée intéressante._ » pensa Edward.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne et restèrent près de leurs voitures à parler de tout et de rien quand ils entendirent le son d'un camion qui s'arrête bruyamment. Ils regardèrent, avec le reste des étudiants, une jeune fille brune sortir d'un vieux camion rouge rouillé et se diriger vers le bureau d'administration, ne faisant attention à personne.

Jasper fut abasourdi par toutes les émotions que ressentait la jeune fille et en tomba littéralement à genoux.

« **Comment cette jeune humaine peut-elle ressentir tant de souffrance, d'insécurité, de dévalorisation, d'abandon et être encore capable d'avancer ?** » s'interrogea-t-il en hoquetant.

A ce moment-là, la cloche sonna et ils allèrent tous vers leurs cours respectifs oubliant temporairement la nouvelle.

La journée fut longue pour eux car étant allés autant de fois à l'école, ils connaissaient les matières par cœur. Ils n'avaient même plus besoin d'être attentifs mais ils devaient jouer le jeu pour que personne ne se méfie de leur véritable nature.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, ils se retrouvèrent devant la cafeteria avant d'y entrer en famille. Ils furent choqués de voir que la nouvelle se soit assise à leur table seule et non avec les autres étudiants.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** » questionna Emmett avec excitation.

Ils s'avancèrent donc et Rosalie s'éclaircit la gorge.

« **Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** » demanda la jeune humaine surprise.

« **C'est notre table !** » répondit-elle avec un ricanement méprisant.

« **Je… Je suis désolé, je… je ne savais pas.** » bégaya-t-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes en sortant de la cafeteria.

Jasper sentit toute la douleur, l'abandon et l'inutilité ressentit par la jeune fille suite aux paroles de sa sœur et se sentit désolé pour elle. Il avait le sentiment de devoir lui venir en aide.

« **Tu devais obligatoirement être si méchante avec elle ?! Elle est nouvelle et ne pouvait donc pas savoir que cette table était prise.** » cria-t-il à sa sœur.

« **Excusez-moi si je l'ai effrayées, mais c'est mieux qu'elle ne s'imagine pas que nous puissions accepter de recevoir des étrangers dans notre groupe.** » rétorqua-t-elle furieuse qu'on lui parle de cette façon.

« **Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu viens de faire ressentir à cette jeune fille, n'est-ce pas ?** » continua-t-il en colère.

« **Non, je ne le sais pas en effet, je ne suis pas empathe ! Et pourquoi m'en préoccuperais-je ?!** » cria-t-elle aussi énervée.

« **Je t'ai déjà fait part ce matin à son arrivée de ses émotions et tes paroles n'ont fait qu'envenimer les choses ! Elle s'est sentie encore plus inutile !** » expliqua Jasper avec animosité.

Il était tellement en colère contre Rosalie qu'il projeta toute la souffrance, l'inutilité, l'abandon et l'insécurité ressentit par la jeune fille sur elle.

« **Ce que tu éprouves, ce sont les émotions qu'elle a éprouvé suite à tes paroles, elle a pensé mériter d'être traitée de la sorte ! Elle estimait qu'elle ne méritait pas d'avoir des amies ou simplement d'être traitée avec considération.** » continua-t-il doucement malgré sa colère toujours présente.

Il sentait le besoin de l'aider et de la protéger sans en comprendre le pourquoi car après tout il faisait toujours en sorte de garder ses distances avec les humains.

Rosalie faillit tomber à genoux si Emmett ne l'avait pas soutenue. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'une humaine pouvait éprouver ces émotions avec tellement de force. Malgré tout elle pensait qu'il valait mieux garder les humains à l'écart de leur cercle.

Jasper se retourna pour courir après la fille, afin de s'excuser, quand Alice lui saisit le bras et lui dit : « **Je vais y aller, elle est dans les toilettes et tu ne pourras pas y entrer**. »

« **Merci Alice** » la remercia-t-il.

Sentant qu'il ne supportait plus Rosalie après ce qu'elle avait fait à Bella, la jeune humaine, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la cafeteria.

Alice marcha lentement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir excitée, elle allait enfin rencontrer sa nouvelle sœur et se lier d'amitié avec elle. Quand elle s'approcha des toilettes, elle put entendre les reniflements de Bella. Elle fit entendre ses pas pour signaler sa présence afin d'éviter d'effrayer la jeune fille. Quand celle-ci entendit quelqu'un s'approcher, elle s'enferma dans l'une des cabines.

« **Bella, ça va ?** » demanda Alice doucement.

« **Ouais, je… je vais bien.** » répondit la concernée choquée.

« **Je suis désolée pour la façon dont ma sœur t'a traité à la cafeteria**. »

« **C'est bon** » la rassura-t-elle.

La petite Cullen pouvait sentir que Bella n'avait pas confiance mais elle continua : « **Bella, peux-tu sortir de la cabine pour que je puisse me présenter ?** »

Elle sentit le choc que sa question engendra chez l'humaine alors elle patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille bien sortir calmement.

« **Salut Bella, je suis Alice, et j'aimerais beaucoup être ton amie**. »

La fille du Shérif fut abasourdie par la proposition. « **Tu veux être mon amie ?** »

« **Ouais… enfin si tu le veux.** » répondit-elle avec une soudaine hésitation, ne voulant pas être repoussée.

« **J'aimerais beaucoup être ton amie, je n'en ai jamais eu avant.** » confessa-t-elle timidement.

Alice était étonnée d'entendre Bella dire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'amie auparavant.

« **Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis avant ? Soit, ça n'a pas d'importance, à partir de maintenant je suis ton amie !** » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Avant que les choses ne deviennent gênantes, la sonnerie de reprise retentie alors la vampire s'exclama « **Aller, il faut que nous retournions en cours. J'ai français après et toi?** »

« **J'ai… Biologie** »

« **Et bien allons-y, je vais te montrer ou se trouve le labo de Biologie avant d'aller à ma classe.** »

« **Merci beaucoup.** »

Jasper, qui avait suivi Alice, avait entendu toute la conversation entre les deux filles et ressentit l'étonnement de Bella face à la demande d'amitié de la part de sa soeur. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il voulait tant protéger Bella et s'assurer de son bonheur, mais il se jura de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir afin de veiller à ce qu'elle ne se blesse jamais. Quand il sentit les deux filles sortir des toilettes, il bougea rapidement au coin du couloir pour ne pas être vu en train de les espionner.

Alice marcha en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie vers le laboratoire de Biologie sachant qu'Edward prendrait le relais à partir de là.

Quand celui-ci vit la brune rentrer dans sa classe, il se réjouit d'avoir le seul siège vide à côté de lui.

De cette façon, il pourrait apprendre à connaitre la jeune fille et peut-être même lire dans ses pensées pour en savoir plus sur ce qui lui est arrivé.

Dès qu'elle fut installée, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et fit « **Salut Bella, je suis Edward, je suis désolé pour le comportement de ma soeur tout à l'heure à la cafeterie.** »

 **« C'est bon, Alice s'est déjà excusée. »**

Il sentit la surprise dans la voix de sa voisine, mais il semblait surtout qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas comment réagir car cela ne s'était jamais produit. Il se recomposa rapidement un visage serein et la regarda du coin de l'œil pendant le reste du cours. C'était une évidence pour lui que Bella était maladroite sur le plan social.

A la fin de la journée, Alice lui annonça qu'elle allait rentrer avec Bella et qu'il devrait venir la chercher vers 18 heures. Il la regarda monter dans le vieux camion rouge et se tourna vers ses frères et sœurs.

Rosalie fulminait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son frère et sa sœur se rapproche d'une humaine et elle exigea d'avoir des explications par la pensée pour que seul le télépathe puisse l'entendre.

Emmett était quant à lui tout excité à l'idée de rencontrer la nouvelle venue. Il la considérait déjà comme une petite sœur.

Jasper, lui, était encore confus à propos des raisons qui le poussaient à se sentir si protecteur envers la jeune humaine.

« **Je vais aller chasser, je vous retrouverai à la maison.** » les prévient-il encore rancunier vis-à-vis de sa sœur et ayant surtout besoin d'aller prendre l'air.

Ils montèrent donc dans leurs voitures respectives et rentrèrent chez eux, ne voulant pas provoquer une scène devant les autres étudiants. Une fois rentrés, Rosalie courut à vitesse vampirique dans sa chambre en n'oubliant pas de bien claquer la porte.

« **Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle a pour être d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?** » demanda Esmé.

« **Il y a une nouvelle fille à l'école, Alice s'est liée d'amitié avec elle après que Rose ait été une vraie Salope et elle ne le supporte pas.** » l'informa Edward en soupirant.

« **Eh ben, je suis sûre qu'Alice sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle n'a jamais mis la famille en danger et si elle se lie d'amitié avec une humaine c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison.** » dit Carlisle du canapé où il était installé.

« **Ouais.** » fit le télépathe en ne donnant plus d'informations.

« **Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je dois aller chercher Alice.** » dit-il en partant.

Bien qu'il soit encore trop tôt pour aller jusque chez le Shérif, il sentit le besoin de s'éloigner des pensées hurlantes de Rosalie.

Edward se promena en réfléchissant à la manière de faire pour aider sa nouvelle sœur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller chercher son petit lutin.

* * *

Et voilà, après une longue attente, le chapitre 3 est enfin de sorti. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent la fiction. Cela me fait chaud au cœur, cela prouve que vous aimez autant que moi cette histoire.

Je remercie encore une fois ma Bêta pour m'aider dans la correction malgré les petits imprévus que l'on a eu. :)

 **Pour les réponses au Review :**

 _A xTenShiax : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu trouves l'histoire_ sympa. C'est vrai que son amitié avec Alice est assez rapide, mais n'oublions pas qu'elle est voyante et que c'est dans son caractère. De plus tu verras au fur et à mesure des chapitres que ce n'est pas si facile que cela d'avoir l'amitié de Bella.

Oui c'est vrai que cela change beaucoup des relations qu'elle a dans la saga ou encore dans d'autres fictions.

 _A Catbl2014 :_ Je te remercie. En effet, l'aide qu'Alice va lui donner est non négligeable mais encore faut-il qu'elle l'accepte mais cela c'est en continuant à lire que tu le sauras )

De plus le rapprochement viendra au fur et à mesure, tu as raison de ce côté-là.

Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement.

Bisous à toi aussi.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un Nouveau Départ**_

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs, ceci est la première fiction de l'auteur _XxJasper'sAngelxX._

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Twilight ni les personnages. (C'est bien dommage pour certains.)

 **Couple :** Jasper X Bella (Vous l'aurez compris)

 **Résumé :** Bella a été abusée émotionnellement par sa mère pendant des années. Finalement lasse de Bella, Renée l'envoie vivre avec son père Charlie à Forks. Bella va à l'école et rencontre les Cullen. Seront-ils capables de l'aider ?

 **Ps** : Ceci est le chapitre corrigé par ma Bêta _CC-Witlock_ pour m'aider dans cette traduction et je l'en remercie car elle m'a bien aidé en corrigeant mes fautes de syntaxe.

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Le lendemain, Belle se réveilla au bruit strident du réveil, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, cela ne la dérangea pas. Elle ressentit l'espoir que les choses changent à partir de maintenant. Elle avait une amie, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avant.

Elle regarda le soleil briller par la fenêtre et cela la rendit heureuse, une belle journée se présageait.

Elle se prépara pour sa journée en fredonnant un petit air joyeux.

Une fois son rituel du matin accompli, elle se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

« **Bonjour Papa !** » accueillit-elle son père avec bonheur.

« **Bon matin Bells** » la salua Charlie, heureux de voir un sourire sur le visage de sa fille et se doutant bien que la rencontre avec le petit lutin en était la cause.

Celle-ci lui sourit avant d'attraper un bol de céréales et un verre de jus d'orange.

Elle parlait avec enthousiasme du week-end à venir, qu'elle passerait avec Alice. Charlie l'écouta, souriant. Son seul souhait pour sa petite perle était de la voir heureuse, et il semblerait que sa nouvelle amitié lui fasse le plus grand bien.

« **Eh bien, je dois aller au poste, on se voir ce soir.** »

« **Ok papa, profites de ta journée** » lui lançât-elle en souriant.

« **Toi aussi.** » dit-il en sortant.

Une fois son père partit, elle termina son petit déjeuner et lava son assiette avant d'attraper son sac, verrouiller la porte et se diriger vers l'école avec le sourire et en fredonnant une chanson. Quand elle arriva, elle chercha autour d'elle si son amie était là. Ne la voyant pas et avisant l'heure, elle se dirigea vers son premier cours, ne voulant pas être en retard.

Au moment où elle s'engagea dans le couloir, deux filles la dépassèrent et l'une d'entre elle la bouscula au passage.

« **Hé Monstre, regardes où tu vas !** » Cria-t-elle pendant que l'autre rigolait.

« **Je… Je suis dé… désolée** » marmonna la jeune Swan en baissant les yeux. Elle se sentait blessée et sans valeur encore une fois. L'espoir qu'elle avait ressenti en se levant ce matin s'envola. A l'aide de ses cheveux, elle se cacha afin que personne ne puisse voir les larmes couler le long de ses joues et se dirigea vers son cours en entendant les filles se moquer d'elle dans son dos.

Une fois arrivée, elle s'installa et sortit ses cahiers, mais son attention ne fut pas du tout à ses leçons. Ses émotions l'entouraient et elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. C'était comme si elle était retournée chez sa mère, elle pouvait encore l'entendre lui dire qu'elle était inutile, pathétique et encore d'autres choses. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas éclater en sanglots pendant le cours et réussit avec beaucoup de peine.

Les premières heures de la matinée se passèrent dans le flou le plus total. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. La cloche sonna le déjeuner, elle s'avança donc vers la cafeteria avec la boule au ventre ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre n'ayant pas encore vu un seul Cullen.

Dans la file d'attente pour s'acheter quelque chose, les mêmes filles que ce matin s'acharnèrent sur elle.

« **Hé, espèce de monstre, tu t'es perdue ?** » ou encore « **Hé, machin sans valeur, bébé pleurnichard, que fais-tu ici ? Tu penses que tu es trop bien pour nous maintenant que tu traînes avec Alice Cullen, mais tu n'es rien !** »

Les filles continuèrent à l'insulter jusqu'à ce que finalement elle sorte, pleurant, de la cafeteria en courant.

Elle ne pouvait pas les affronter de nouveau alors elle monta dans son camion et rentra chez elle.

Elle pleura tellement qu'elle pouvait à peine apercevoir la route mais réussit à rentrer en toute sécurité malgré tout. Elle sortit de son camion en titubant jusqu'à la porte.

Elle eut du mal à la déverrouiller à travers ses larmes. Elle trébucha en montant les escaliers dans sa précipitation et tomba finalement sur son lit pour ne plus en bouger avant un moment, se sentant moins que rien…

Elle avait l'impression que ses pensées empruntèrent le chemin de toutes ces personnes qui ont des envies d'en finir.

Elle pleura si fort qu'elle n'entendit pas le crissement des pneus ni la voix de son père l'appeler frénétiquement.

Charlie entra dans sa chambre en la cherchant des yeux. Il se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et tenter de la calmer en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était.

« **Oh bébé, que s'est-il passé ? L'école m'a appelé pour me dire que tu t'étais précipitamment enfuie de la cafeteria** **en pleure.** » chercha-t-il à savoir inquiet.

« **Les… les étudiants se… se moquaient de moi… Ils ont dit que j'étais un… un monstre et que je ne valais rien…** » bégaya-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Une fois les explications obtenues, le chef de la police vit rouge. Comment pouvait-on être si cruel, après tout ce que son bébé avait déjà vécu ?

« **Qui étaient ces étudiants ? Je vais aller porter plainte contre eux !** »

« **Tu… tu ne peux pas papa. Ca… ça va juste aggraver les choses.** »

En entendant la raison de son refus il demanda « **Et elle était où ta nouvelle amie quand tout cela est arrivé ?** »

« **Je… je ne sais pas… papa, je… je ne l'ai pas vue du tout… aujourd'hui.** » balbutia-t-elle.

« **Je suis tellement désolé mon cœur.** » lui répondit-il ne sachant plus quoi dire d'autre.

« **Ce n'est pas de ta faute, papa, je dois juste m'y habituer et trouver un moyen de faire avec.** »

Charlie se sentait complètement démuni. Il maudit silencieusement Renée pour avoir brisé sa petite fille et il savait que le chemin vers une possible guérison serait long.

« **Laisses-moi juste appeler le poste pour leur dire que je ne serai pas là pour le reste de la journée, et ensuite on fera quelque chose rien que toi et moi.** »

« **D'accord papa.** »

« **Pourquoi ne réfléchirais-tu pas à une activité à faire pendant que je téléphone ?** » lui proposa-t-il afin de lui changer un peu les idées.

« **OK** »

Pendant que Charlie descendait pour passer son appel, Bella essaya de penser à une activité qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit mais elle ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Après son coup de fil au poste, Charlie décida de téléphoner à Carlisle et de lui faire part de la situation au lycée.

Quand celui-ci répondit, il fut consterné par ce qu'il apprenait et lui assura que ses enfants n'avaient rien avoir avec les paroles des autres étudiants au sujet de sa fille. Qu'ils étaient tous rentrés avec un gros rhume d'où leur absence. Mais il le rassura également en lui disant que ses enfants garderaient un œil sur elle afin d'éviter le plus possible les remarques blessantes et cruelles à son encontre. Le chef Swan se sentit soulagé que la nouvelle amie de sa fille ne soit pas impliquée et qu'elle serait là pour elle à l'avenir.

« **Alors, que veux-tu faire Bells ?** » la questionna-t-il en remontant dans sa chambre.

« **Et si tu m'emmenais pêcher ? Tu me parles toujours de tes lieux de pêche, mais tu ne m'as jamais emmené avec toi.** »

Il rayonna à sa suggestion « **ça a l'air génial Bells.** »

Voyant le sourire sur son visage, elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. En répondant à son sourire elle lui demanda si elle devait prévoir un pique-nique.

« **Ouais, ce serait super. Pendant ce temps-là, moi, je vais me changer rapidement.** »

« **D'accord papa.** » lui répondit-elle en se levant et descendant les escaliers. Elle fit quelques sandwichs, les emballa et amena quelques cannettes de soda et de bière.

« **Es-tu prête ?** »

« **Prête !** » le rassura-t-elle en se sentant un peu mieux par rapport à cette sortie et le temps qu'elle passerait avec son père.

Charlie chargea tout son matériel de pêche ainsi que le pique-nique à l'arrière du camion avant qu'ils ne s'installent tous les deux. Le plus âgé conduisit étant le seul à savoir où exactement ils allaient. L'ambiance pendant le trajet fut silencieux, mais ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable. Tous deux profitaient du paysage et de la présence de l'autre. La plus jeune savait que son père aimait l'avoir avec lui car il se sentait bien mieux ainsi, et elle, elle était rassurée et arrivait presque à occulter son passé.

Quand ils arrivèrent au point de pêche de Charlie, elle l'aida à décharger le camion, avant d'étendre une couverture pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir dessus. Se tournant vers son père elle dit timidement « **Je ne sais strictement rien à propos de la pêche, alors tu devras tout m'apprendre.** »

Charlie lui sourit juste avant de lui montrer quoi faire. Bella, qui pensait qu'elle serait dégoutée de mettre les vers sur le crochet, a finalement trouvé que la paix qui se dégageait de cette activité était très appréciable. Ils n'attrapèrent pas grand-chose de l'après-midi mais le chef Swan put voir que la jeune fille se sentait mieux alors il apprécia encore plus cette petite journée de pêche.

Après quelques heures, et seulement une main pleine de poissons, ils remballèrent leurs affaires. Une fois rentrés chez eux et tout rangé, Bella alla voir son père et lui fit un câlin en le remerciant

« **Merci papa, j'ai vraiment aimé pêcher avec toi.** »

« **J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi ma puce, nous devrions le faire plus souvent.** » répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Bella sourit juste avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et d'aller se coucher.

Salut tout le monde, et oui c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre, qu'est-ce que je suis méchante )

Pas de panique, bientôt la suite que vous allez adorer ! On verra plus la célèbre famille Cullen ainsi que les réactions de chacun face au passé de Bella

 **Pour les réponses au Review :**

 _A Guest :_ Merci d'avoir laissé tes impressions, c'est vrai que Rosalie est une vrai connasse dans les chapitres que j'ai publié, mais lit le prochain et tu verras ) je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture !

 _A .7334 :_ Ton message m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je m'excuse de ne pas te répondre en anglais mais je suis plus douée pour le lire que l'écrire.

Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant et j'essaie de mettre autant de chapitre à jour que possible. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les premiers chapitres.

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Un Nouveau Départ**_

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs, ceci est la première fiction de l'auteur _XxJasper'sAngelxX._

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Twilight ni les personnages. (C'est bien dommage pour certains.)

 **Couple :** Jasper X Bella (Vous l'aurez compris)

 **Résumé :** Bella a été abusée émotionnellement par sa mère pendant des années. Finalement lasse de Bella, Renée l'envoie vivre avec son père Charlie à Forks. Bella va à l'école et rencontre les Cullen. Seront-ils capables de l'aider ?

 **Ps** : Ceci est le chapitre corrigé par ma Bêta _CC-Witlock_ pour m'aider dans cette traduction.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé un message, cela m'a fait plaisir et je tiens compte de tout ce que vous me dites.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Charlie se réveilla en sachant que Bella n'avait pas bien dormit et que les enfants ne seraient pas au lycée à cause d'un rhume. Il lui proposa de rester à la maison et de se reposer si elle le voulait, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie et retourna au lit. Le quadragénaire se prépara pour le travail le cœur lourd, il n'aimait pas voir son bébé si blessé et déprimé.

Sur le chemin du poste, en passant devant l'hôpital, il décida de s'y arrêter et de parler à Carlisle. Sachant que Bella était amie avec Alice, il pensa que ce serait une bonne chose d'expliquer au médecin l'abus émotionnel dont Bella avait été victime par sa mère. En sortant de sa voiture, il entra dans l'hôpital le cœur lourd. A la réception, in ne perdit pas de temps avec les bavardages et demanda immédiatement à voir le docteur Cullen.

Celui-ci, surpris que Charlie soit là pour le voir, se précipita à la réception.

« **Bonjour Chef Swan, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à l'hôpital à une heure si matinale ?** »

« **Bonjour Carlisle, est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où l'on pourrait parler en privé ?** » lui demanda-t-il.

« **Bien sûr Chef, on peut aller dans mon bureau.** » Carlisle fut inquiet et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Quand ils arrivèrent à celui-ci, Carlisle l'invita à rentrer et à s'installer. « **Comment puis-je vous aider ?** »

« **S'il te plait, appelle-moi Charlie. En fait, j'ai pensé que puisque nos filles sont devenues amies, je devais t'informer du passé de Bella.** » Commença-t-il tristement.

« **Est-ce qu'elle a un problème médical dont j'ai besoin d'être tenu informé ?** » essaya de comprendre Carlisle complètement confus. Selon ses enfants, Bella avait l'air totalement normale et en bonne santé.

« **Non, ce n'est pas ça… J'ai seulement découvert récemment que Bella avait été abusée émotionnellement par sa mère pendant des années. Renée lui a dit qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une chose inutile, pathétique et un encombrement d'espace. Elle lui a aussi dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'elle, ne lui permettant même pas d'avoir des biens personnels sauf si elle les méritait. Elle n'a rien pu apporter de ses affaires quand elle est venue s'installer ici. Elle faisait en sorte que Bella se sente totalement sans valeur, et les enfants du Lycée se sont montrés également très cruels.** » Enuméra-t-il amèrement.

Carlisle fut choqué d'entendre ça, mais il pouvait voir la douleur, la colère et la détermination dans les yeux de Charlie.

« **Oh Charlie, c'est horrible. Mais je t'assure que je parlerai à ma famille et que nous ferons en sorte de tout faire pour aider Bella à devenir une jeune femme forte et belle.** »

Charlie soupira de soulagement.

« **Merci Carlisle, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Bella va avoir besoin de tout l'amour et soutient que l'on peut lui donner pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve et je pense qu'avoir des amis est juste ce dont elle a besoin.** »

« **Ce n'est pas un problème Charlie, et s'il y a quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour toi ou ta fille, n'hésite pas à demander.** » dit le patriarche Cullen, plein de compassion pour cet homme qui se faisait tant de soucis pour sa fille.

« **Je le ferai merci. Quand est-ce que tes enfants retournent au Lycée ? J'ai donné la permission à Bella de rester à la maison aujourd'hui afin qu'elle n'ait pas à affronter ces idiots seule.** »

« **Ils devraient être de retour demain, mais je vais demander à Alice de téléphoner à Bella ce soir. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée de garder Bella à la maison aujourd'hui.** »

« **Excellente idée, je dois aller au poste, merci pour ton temps et ta compréhension Carlisle.** »

Charlie se sentit mieux après avoir parlé à Carlisle.

« **De rien Charlie, laisses-moi te raccompagner**. » dit Carlisle en se levant et en ouvrant la porte.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la réception.

« **Au revoir Carlisle.** »

« **Au revoir Charlie.** »

Carlisle retourna à son bureau perdu profondément dans ses pensées. Il a beaucoup vécu pendant plusieurs siècles et vu pas mal de choses dans les différents hôpitaux où il a travaillé. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas comment une mère pouvait maltraiter son enfant de quelque façon que ce soit. La journée passa dans un flou total et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était l'heure de rentrer. Il savait qu'il allait devoir organiser une réunion de famille pour leur faire part des informations reçues de Charlie. Mais ils devraient faire attention à la manière de faire pour que la situation de Bella ne s'aggrave pas.

Quand Carlisle rentra chez lui, la famille l'attendait autour de la table de la salle à manger. Les rares fois où ils l'utilisaient étaient pour les réunions de famille car ils n'avaient bien sûr pas besoin de manger. Il savait qu'Alice avait dû voir son intention de convoquer tout le monde mais il ne savait pas si elle voyait le pourquoi et si c'était le cas en avait-elle informé les autres ?

« **J'ai vu que tu voulais faire une réunion de famille mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.** » le coupa-t-elle de ses réflexions et répondant aux questions qu'il se posait.

Comme c'était étrange pensa-t-il. Puis il vit Edward acquiescer à cette pensée.

« **Eh bien, je voulais organiser cette réunion pour vous parler de Bella Swan.** » annonça-t-il avec hésitation, sachant comment Rosalie avait réagi lors du premier jour d'école de celle-ci.

La famille le regarda avec confusion. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi leur père voudrait parler d'elle ou ce qu'il pouvait bien savoir sur elle vu qu'elle n'avait déménagé à Forks que depuis quelques jours.

Voyant les regards de sa famille, Carlisle continua : « **Charlie m'a téléphoné la nuit dernière pour me dire que les autres étudiants se moquaient d'elle et il voulait savoir si vous étiez au courant ou encore si vous y participiez. Je lui ai assuré que vous n'aviez rien à voir là-dedans car vous étiez cloué au lit à cause d'un rhume.** »

Tout le monde hoqueta sous le choc. Ils savaient que Bella était extrêmement timide mais ils ne pensaient pas que c'était au point de provoquer les moqueries des autres. Ils étaient tous désolé pour la jeune fille, même Rosalie qui ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

« **Charlie est aussi venu me voir à l'hôpital aujourd'hui… Il m'a dit qu'il avait récemment découvert que la mère de Bella avait abusé émotionnellement d'elle pendant des années. Elle a fait comprendre à Bella qu'elle était inutile et pathétique. Elle ne pouvait rien posséder sans le mériter et a été chassée de chez elle sans aucune affaire avec l'exigence de disparaitre de sa vie. Sa mère ne veut plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. Bella a débarquée chez son père avec pour seules affaires les vêtements qu'elle portait.** » Les informa-t-il, la colère pointant dans sa voix.

Rosalie se leva complètement enragée.

« **Comment une mère peut-elle traiter son propre enfant de la sorte ? Elle ne mérite même pas d'être appelée Maman ! Attendez que je mette la main sur elle ! Elle va souhaiter ne jamais être née !** »

Tout le monde, sauf Emmet, regarda Rosalie surpris. Il y a deux jours à peine, c'était une garce complète avec Bella et maintenant elle voulait aller tuer sa mère.

« **Calme-toi bébé, Bella est loin de cette chienne maintenant, concentrons-nous sur la façon dont nous pouvons l'aider.** » Lui dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de sa femme.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un télépathe pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa compagne. Il savait à quel point elle voulait un enfant à elle et l'idée qu'une mère puisse abuser de son enfant de quelque façon que ce soit lui était tout bonnement inacceptable. Et il savait qu'elle l'aiderait à empêcher Bella de se retourner contre sa mère dans le futur afin de rien faire qu'elle ne puisse regretter.

Elle se calma un peu dans les bras de son compagnon et dit « **Tu as raison bébé, elle aura besoin de beaucoup d'amour et de réconfort pour se remettre de cela, surtout après avoir été maltraité pendant si longtemps.** »

« **Et nous l'aiderons.** » Renchérit-il doucement.

Finalement, réalisant pourquoi Bella réagissait de la sorte à la cafétéria face aux attaques de Rosalie, elle se mit à sangloter de culpabilité. « **C'est la raison de son comportement à la cafétéria l'autre jour. »**

« **Oh bébé, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour nous de le savoir** » la réconforta Emmett.

« **Rosalie, Emmett a raison, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, excuses-toi et montres lui que tu veux être son amie.** » Renchérit Carlisle, détestant voir sa fille si forte brisée par ses propres actions. Il avait très bien compris pourquoi Rosalie agissait de cette manière vis-à-vis des humains, mais dans ce cas-là, elle avait fait plus de mal que de bien.

Les autres ne pouvaient pas en croire leurs yeux. La garce nommée Rosalie se sentait coupable de la façon dont elle avait traité une simple humaine.

Jasper, quant à lui, était tellement en colère qu'il ne put plus contrôler ses émotions et projeta accidentellement sa rage. Il s'enfuit dehors vers la forêt afin d'essayer de retrouver le contrôle. Il y resta pendant quelques heures à chasser et à déchiqueter des arbres. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était si énervé d'entendre tout ce que la jeune femme avait traversé. Il ne s'était jamais inquiété ou rapproché d'humains auparavant à cause de son manque de contrôle. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu de dérapages depuis vingt ans, il ne voulait pas tenter sa chance avec cette humaine qui de tout évidence semblait spéciale aux yeux de sa famille.

Alice et Edward, qui étaient depuis le début devenus les protecteurs de la jeune Swan, se mirent d'accord pour dire qu'ils allaient encore plus étroitement la surveiller et de ce fait garder les autres étudiants à bonne distance d'elle. Ils savaient qu'aussi longtemps qu'ils traineraient autour de Bella, personne n'oserait l'approcher.

« **Dois-je changer nos horaires à Alice et moi pour que nous partagions les mêmes cours que les siens ?** » Demanda le télépathe au patriarche.

« **Oui, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. De cette façon vous pourrez garder un œil sur Bella et veiller à ce que les autres étudiants ne l'approchent pas.** » Répondit Carlisle en accord avec leurs pensées.

Edward se leva pour aller pirater les ordinateurs de l'école et modifier ses horaires ainsi que ceux d'Alice.

« **Alice, j'ai déjà dit à Charlie que tu appellerais Bella ce soir pour confirmer votre retour demain à l'école et peut-être que tu pourrais même t'arranger avec elle pour l'amener à l'école à partir de maintenant.** » Ajouta le père de famille.

« **Bien sûr Carlisle.** » Dit la voyante avant de monter les escaliers pour téléphoner à son amie.

« **Eh bien, je crois que je vais devoir aller faire quelques courses demain. Il semblerait que nous allons bientôt avoir un nouveau membre dans la famille.** » Déclara Esmé en mode mère poule.

Carlisle regarda sa famille avec fierté.

Qui aurait pensé qu'ils allaient tous unir leurs forces pour venir en aide à une simple humaine.

* * *

 **Pour les réponses au Review :**

 _A Guest :_ T'inquiète pas comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre, ils vont arriver en force ! ) Et encore ce n'est qu'un début.

 _A xTenShiax_ : Cela tu ne pourras le savoir qu'avec la suite ) mais c'est un happy end.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Un Nouveau Départ**_

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs, ceci est la première fiction de l'auteur _XxJasper'sAngelxX._

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Twilight ni les personnages. (C'est bien dommage pour certains.)

 **Couple :** Jasper X Bella (Vous l'aurez compris)

 **Résumé :** Bella a été abusée émotionnellement par sa mère pendant des années. Finalement lasse de Bella, Renée l'envoie vivre avec son père Charlie à Forks. Bella va à l'école et rencontre les Cullen. Seront-ils capables de l'aider ?

 **Ps** : Ceci est le chapitre corrigé par ma Bêta _CC-Witlock_ pour m'aider dans cette traduction et je l'en remercie car elle m'a bien aidé en corrigeant mes fautes de syntaxe.

 **Chapitre 6**

Bella se réveilla en redoutant l'école mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment chez elle. Elle se leva donc et se prépara pour la journée comme un condamné se préparant à affronter le couloir de la mort lors de sa dernière heure. Hier soir, Alice l'avait prévenu qu'elle serait de retour à l'école mais elle ne comprenait pas encore comment une fille comme elle pouvait et voulait être son amie. Elle a pensé pendant si longtemps ne rien mériter dans la vie que le fait de penser différemment lui était difficile.

Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, trop nerveuse pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, elle se contenta d'un jus de fruit. Charlie l'observa tristement.

« **Bonjour papa** » le salua-t-elle doucement. Elle savait que la voir comme ça faisait du mal à son père mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

« **Bonjour ma puce, tu ne prends pas ton petit-déjeuner** ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« **Je ne pense pas pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit papa, je suis trop nerveuse. Et si les autres étudiants continuent à se moquer de moi ?** » Le questionna-t-elle la gorge nouée.

« **Oh mon cœur, je suis sûr qu'Alice t'aidera si ces filles recommencent.** » la réconfortât-il. Il se sentait tellement impuissant face à sa détresse et cela le mis dans une colère noire.

Bella ne répondit pas mais lui sourit. Juste à ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte et elle alla ouvrir.

Sur le pas de celle-ci se trouvait Alice avec son éternel grand sourire, sautant d'excitation.

« **Bonjour Bella, es-tu prête pour notre virée Shopping et la nuit à la maison ?** » la questionna-t-elle.

« **Oh mince, je l'ai complètement oublié. Laisse-moi 5 minutes le temps de faire mon sac.** » Dit-elle pleine de culpabilité.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as qu'à prendre un pyjama et un vêtement de rechange pour la journée shopping, on a des brosses à dents et tout ce dont tu as besoin à la maison.** » l'informa Alice qui ne manqua pas les battements frénétiques de son petit cœur fragile. Elle comprenait qu'avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle oublierait leur sortie.

« **Hum… Ok. T'es certaine ?** » Dit Bella se sentant mal d'avoir oublié cette journée et voulant se rattraper auprès de son amie.

« **Ouais, ce n'est vraiment pas grave Bella.** » la rassura-t-elle en souriant. A cet instant, elle rêvait de pouvoir étrangler toutes les personnes ayant pu lui faire du mal.

« **D'accord, laisses-moi juste dire au revoir à mon père.** » dit-elle en retournant dans la cuisine suivie de la Vampire.

« **Bonjour Charlie** » le salua-t-elle.

« **Bonjour Alice, alors tu viens kidnapper ma fille ?** » plaisanta celui-ci joyeusement. Il aimait bien cette fille.

La concernée rigola. « **Oui Charlie, nous allons tellement bien nous amuser ce week-end. Et puis Carlisle m'a dit de te dire que tu n'avais pas de soucis à te faire car s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, il a ton numéro.** » le rassura-t-elle.

« **Merci Alice.** »

Par cette simple phrase, le père transmettait tout sa reconnaissance pour ce qu'ils faisaient.

La voyante comprit bien le message caché et hocha donc la tête en signe de compréhension toujours parée de son grand sourire.

« **Ok alors Bye papa. On se voit dimanche.** » dit Bella en se sentant légèrement gênée.

« **Bye ma puce, amusez-vous bien.** » lui répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune humaine sourit de manière discrète et prit son sac avant de sortir de la maison pour monter dans la voiture d'Alice qui l'attendait déjà dedans. Celle-ci avait préféré leur laisser un peu d'intimité entre père et fille.

« **Bella, je veux que tu sache qu'Edward et moi avons changé nos horaires pour que nous puissions être avec toi pendant les cours. De cette façon, nous pourrons te protéger en permanence de ces horribles harpies de l'école.** » L'informa-t-elle avec hésitation pendant le chemin de l'école. Elle ne savait pas comment la jeune fille allait réagir.

« **Vous avez fait ça pour moi** **?** » demanda Bella choquée.

« **Oui, c'est ce que les amis font entre eux.** » se justifia-t-elle tristement.

« **Merci Alice, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi.** » la remercia-t-elle doucement pour qu'Alice n'entende pas les sanglots dans sa voix mais c'était sans compte sur l'ouïe vampirique du lutin qui les entendit bien distinctement. Cependant, elle savait que ces larmes n'étaient pas de tristesse mais de gratitude.

Elle lui sourit donc « **Maintenant, oublions ces ados jaloux, je peux te promettre que tant que tu resteras avec nous ils ne te dérangeront plus.** »

Bella fit un sourire reconnaissant à son amie et elles commencèrent à discuter de leurs projets pour le week-end.

Au moment de sortir de la voiture sur le parking de l'école, Bella fut happée dans un câlin. Elle fut choquée. Personne à part son père ne l'avait jamais serré dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer qui l'étreignait et elle hésitait à la serrer en retour dans ses bras.

« **Bella, je voulais juste te dire à quel point je suis désolée pour les mots durs que j'ai eus envers toi l'autre jour. J'avais passé une mauvaise journée et je t'ai prise pour cible. Pardonne-moi.** » dit doucement une belle blonde.

Elle en fut complètement confuse. Pourquoi cette beauté s'excusait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le comprendre.

Rosalie, voyant la confusion sur le visage de Bella, sentit son cœur se briser pour cette pauvre jeune fille. Et elle savait qu'elle allait tout faire pour l'aider à guérir.

« **S'il te plait Bella, personne ne mérite d'être traité comme je l'ai fait et j'en suis vraiment désolée.** »

Bella sentit sa sincérité et lui sourit.

« **Je te pardonne… Hum… Je… je ne connais pas ton nom.** »

Rosalie afficha son plus beau sourire de gratitude. « **Merci beaucoup, je suis Rosalie, et si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais bien être ton amie.** »

« **B… Bien sûr Rosalie… J'aimerais beaucoup moi aussi.** » lui répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Remarquant cela, la belle blonde lui releva le menton en disant « **Ne baisse jamais la tête, tu es une belle jeune fille et tu mérites tout ce que ton cœur désire.** »

Elle parlait avec une telle passion que la jeune humaine sentit l'espoir s'épanouir dans son cœur. Si cette belle jeune fille croit qu'elle mérite le monde, c'est que cela doit être vrai. Elle donna à Rosalie un sourire à couper le souffle.

« **Merci Rosalie.** »

« **Ma famille m'appelle Rose.** » l'informa-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

Juste à ce moment-là, la cloche sonna et ils se mirent tous en route vers leurs cours respectifs. Tous les étudiants restèrent bouche bée sur leur passage. Voir Rosalie, alias la Reine de Glace, parler à une personne en dehors du clan Cullen était… Exceptionnel.

Mais la concernée se moqua bien d'eux et ils se précipitèrent vers les salles de classe.

La matinée se déroula sans problèmes. Belle entendit les autres étudiants murmurer derrière son dos. Bien qu'elle sache qu'ils la concernaient, elle ne pouvait pas les entendre distinctement, alors elle choisit de les ignorer et de garder la tête haute comme le lui avait appris Rosalie. Quand la sonnerie du déjeuner retentit, Bella devint nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais Alice la prit par le bras et la conduisit à la cafétéria.

« **Viens Bella, tu peux t'asseoir avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui.** » lui dit-elle sachant exactement le pourquoi de l'hésitation de Bella.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le réfectoire, Alice la conduisit vers leur table.

« **Edward va prendre ton déjeuner.** »

Bella se laissa donc conduire par le petit lutin et fidèle à ses paroles, quelques minutes plus tard, Edward apporta son déjeuner composé d'un jus, d'un sandwich et d'une pomme.

« **Cela semblait être le plus appétissant, mais si tu veux autre chose, je peux y retourner**. » déclara-t-il.

« **N... Non c'est parfait merci.** » S'empressa-t-elle de lui répondre en rougissant, pas habituée à ce qu'on s'occupe ainsi d'elle.

Le télépathe sourit, heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider à se sentir spéciale.

« **Pas de problème Bella.** »

« **Alors, petite demoiselle, j'ai entendu dire que tu venais à la maison ce week-end** **?!** » Fit Emmett afin de la détendre un peu.

Bella rigola, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle s'était sentie intimidée par le géant la première fois qu'elle l'a vu. « **Ouep, c'est exact.** » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Emmett se sentit si bien qu'il en rigola.

« **Génial, nous allons bien nous amuser !** »

« **Je te remercie… Hum…** »

Alice, se souvenant que Bella était nouvelle, regarda Edward et Rosalie qui comprirent eux aussi en se frappant le front à la suite de leur oubli.

« **Quelle grossière je suis, laisses-moi donc te présenter… Le gros nounours c'est Emmett et le blond c'est Jasper.** »

Bella rougit, pas habituée à être le centre de l'attention, et fit un sourire à Emmett.

Elle se tourna alors vers Jasper et haleta.

Re coucou tout le monde, je sais je suis méchante de vous laisser sur ce suspense mais où serait le plaisir sinon ;) allez bientôt la suite ne vous inquiétez pas !

Je tiens particulièrement à tous vous remercier pour vos message ils me vont droit au cœur, et cela m'a fait beaucoup plaisir et me donne encore plus envie de continuer !

 **Pour les réponses au Review :**

 _A Pims10 : Oui en effet, heureusement que les Cullen sont là._

 _A xTenShiax :_ Ils en ont mis du temps mais les voilà enfin rentrés définitivement dans l'histoire et on a pas fini d'entendre parler d'eux, continue à lire et tu verras comment cela se terminera,

 _A bayruna : Derien, j'essaie d'en mettre le plus rapidement et fréquemment possible mais avec mon boulot et les obligations de ma bêta et bien cela prend un peu de temps :)_

 _A Guest : Oui contrairement au début, Rosalie à sa fibre maternelle qui vient de se réveiller avec l'histoire de Bella et ne supporte pas qu'une mère puisse se comporter ainsi avec son enfant. Et encore ce n'est qu'un début. Pour Jasper il faudra attendre jusqu'au prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qu'il en est._

 _A Neko Kirei : C'est vrai que dans beaucoup d'histoire c'est ce qui arrive, et c'est pour cela que j'ai beaucoup aimé celle-ci car elle montre l'évolution du caractère de Bella et sa prise en confiance en elle avec ses amis l'aidant en l'entourant. Et j'aime particulièrement le Jella :D_

 _A Catbl2014 : Le changement de Rosalie étonne beaucoup de monde mais la maternité lui manque tellement qu'elle l'a reporté sur Bella avec son histoire ce qui leur permettra de faire d'une pierre de coup. Mais justement c'est ce qui fait que cette histoire est tellement bien c'est que les caractères so,t totalement différent de ce qu'on a l'habitude de lire._

 _Bientôt la suite ;)_

 _Bisous_

 _Aena._

 _A nana : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire et te remercie pour ton message._

 _A asia,joanna,7334 : Je suis touchée par ton message, je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant l'histoire, cela me réconforte en me disant que j'ai bien fait de la faire connaître._

 _J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite :D_

 _A Farlouch : Bientôt la suite arrivera, no problem ! ;)_


	7. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Salut tout le monde,

Je vous écris ce message pour vous informer d'un petit souci au niveau du site (du moins me concernant).

Comme vous l'aurez constaté quand je publie un chapitre il se met avec des mots en anglais, je vous rassure cela ne vient pas de moi mais du site, j'ai envoyé un message pour que cela soit réparé.

En attendant je continue l'histoire de mon côté et dès que le site me répond je publierais les nouveaux chapitres. (En croisant les doigts pour que cela fonctionne correctement)

Si quelqu'un à déjà connu ce genre de soucis n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part avec une solution 😉.

A Bientôt.

Aena34.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Un Nouveau Départ**_

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs, ceci est la première fiction de l'auteur _XxJasper'sAngelxX._

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Twilight ni les personnages. (C'est bien dommage pour certains.)

 **Couple :** Jasper X Bella (Vous l'aurez compris)

 **Résumé :** Bella a été abusée émotionnellement par sa mère pendant des années. Finalement lasse de Bella, Renée l'envoie vivre avec son père Charlie à Forks. Bella va à l'école et rencontre les Cullen. Seront-ils capables de l'aider ?

 **Ps** : Ceci est le chapitre corrigé par ma Bêta _CC-Witlock_ pour m'aider dans cette traduction et je l'en remercie car elle m'a bien aidé en corrigeant mes fautes de syntaxe ainsi que d'orthographes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Quand Bella regarda Jasper, elle haleta. Elle avait déjà vu Jasper auparavant mais n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait, elle trouvait que c'était le plus bel homme qui lui était donné de voir. Et quand elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle sentit comme une décharge électrique la traverser. Elle remarqua que malgré que ses yeux soient dorés comme le reste de la famille, les siens étaient plus ambrés. C'était une couleur d'yeux très étrange, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se perdre dans son regard. Et quand il lui sourit, elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Jasper sentit aussi l'électricité le traverser et il sut immédiatement que cette merveilleuse jeune fille brisée était sa compagne, il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Il comprit alors pourquoi la colère l'avait submergé quand il avait ressenti ses émotions pour la première fois. Il comprenait également pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte avec Rose à la cafétéria lors de son premier jour d'école et enfin il comprit sa colère quand il entendait ce que sa mère lui avait fait subir.

Se reprenant le premier il dit « **Bonjour Bella, c'est un honneur de te rencontrer.** »

La jeune fille rougit, mais elle aimait sa façon de parler. Sa voix était douce.

 **« Euh…. Salut Jasper, je… je suis ravie de te rencontrer aussi. »** Lui répondit-elle timidement.

L'empathe pouvait sentir les émotions de sa compagne et savait qu'elle ressentait cette attraction et qu'elle l'appréciait, mais il savait aussi qu'il devrait aller tout doucement. Il devait l'aider à guérir avant même de penser à entamer une quelconque relation.

Alice et Edward se sourirent, sachant ce qui venait de se passer entre Jasper et Bella. Rosalie, un peu plus longue à la détente, comprit également. Elle se sentait extatique que son frère ait finalement trouvé son âme-sœur. Mais elle était aussi inquiète à cause de l'état émotionnel dans lequel était son amie. Elle prévoyait de discuter avec son frère dès qu'elle le pourrait. Même si elle lui faisait confiance, elle ressentait le besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui faire mordre la poussière s'il faisait du mal à Bella de quelques manières que ce soit.

Emmett, complètement inconscient de ce qui se passait sous son nez, parlait de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec Bella ce weekend. Quand la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du déjeuner, Jasper se leva et aida Bella à en faire de même en vrai gentleman qu'il était.

 **« Ça te dérange si je te conduis à ton prochain cours, Bella ? »** lui demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

La concernée rougit. **« Bi… Bien sûr, Jasper. »** Accepta-t-elle timidement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait spéciale quand Jasper était gentil avec elle.

Il sourit en lui tendant son bras qu'elle prit rougissante comme une tomate bien mûre. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le laboratoire de Biologie, ne voulant pas que ce moment se termine.

 **« Je te verrai plus tard, Bella »** lui dit-il une fois arrivés devant sa salle de classe.

 **« Merci de m'avoir accompagné, je te verrai plus tard. »** Lui répondit-elle, encore intimidée.

Elle rentra rêveuse dans le labo de biologie. Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers un jeune homme blond. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était devenue amie avec cinq des plus belles personnes qu'il lui était donné de voir, et que Jasper lui prêtait de l'attention.

Quand audit Jasper, il arriva juste à temps en cours, mais il n'y fit guère attention, ses pensées étaient consacrées à sa compagne nouvellement trouvée. L'entendre rire, la voir sourire ou encore rougir le rendait fou. Il savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un état second. Ni Jasper ni Bella ne réussissaient à se concentrer sur leurs cours respectifs et même si le premier en comprenait et en connaissait la raison, ce n'était pas le cas de la deuxième.

La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle appréciait Jasper, qu'elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur et qu'il était trop bien pour elle. Elle décida donc d'ignorer tous les sentiments qu'elle pourrait développer pour lui et de le traiter comme les autres. De cette façon, il y aura moins de chance qu'elle soit blessée quand il se rendra compte qu'elle n'était pas bien pour lui.

Quand la cloche sonna pour la dernière fois de la journée, Alice sortit du bâtiment avec Bella et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la voiture en parlant de magasin à une vitesse folle. La vampire était tellement excitée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que sa voisine ne faisait plus attention à ses paroles. Elle s'en rendit compte quand elle n'obtint pas de réponse quand elle lui demanda où elle souhaitait aller en premier lieu. Elle s'inquiétait que quelque chose soit arrivé mais réalisa que l'un d'eux avait toujours été près d'elle tout au long de la journée.

La secouant légèrement pour attirer son attention, elle lui demanda **« Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »**

La jeune humaine, sortant de ses pensées moroses, répondit tristement **« Rien. »**

 **« Aller Bella, ne me mens pas !»** lui dit-elle sévèrement, ne la croyant absolument pas.

Bella ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance en lui parlant de ses peurs, mais Alice la regardait avec un sourcil levé, ayant la ferme intention de ne pas lâcher le morceau. Alors elle céda…

 **« C'est juste que … je pense que j'apprécie Jasper, m… mais un gars comme lui ne s'intéressera jamais à une fille comme moi. »**

 **« Oh, Bella, bien sûr qu'il peut s'intéresser à toi. Pourquoi penses-tu le contraire ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle calme en surface mais fulminant intérieurement.

 **« Je… je ne mérite pas u… un mec comme lui, je… je ne suis pas… assez bien p… pour lui »** réussit-t-elle à répondre à travers ses sanglots.

Alice s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et la prit dans ses bras. **« Bien sûr que tu es assez bien pour mon frère, tu es une fille belle et intelligente. Ne laisse pas les paroles de ta mère t'empêcher d'être heureuse, prouves lui au contraire qu'elle a tort. »** S'exprima-t-elle avec passion.

Bella se calma au fur et à mesure des paroles de la voyante, mais se sentit un peu déprimée.

 **« Je ne sais pas comment faire… »** Précisa-t-elle en reniflant.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons travailler la dessus et nous te prouverons que tu le mérites. Tout le monde mérite d'être heureux . Et si Jasper est celui qui fera ton bonheur, alors tu seras avec lui. »**

Elle répondit en souriant doucement **« Merci Alice, mais je ne pense pas que je devrais entamer une relation maintenant »**

 **« Peut-être pas maintenant, mais quand tu te sentiras prête, alors à ce moment-là tu auras ce que tu souhaites. Maintenant, oublions toutes ces pensées moroses et amusons-nous. Allons dans un salon de beauté dans un premier temps te relooker ».**

Bella ne répondit pas, elle lui sourit juste, confiante en ce que faisait le petit lutin.

Une fois arrivées au Centre Commercial, elles se dirigèrent vers le salon de beauté. Alice dit aux hôtesses qu'elle voulait une totale prise en charge de son amie. Elles la conduisirent donc vers un siège en l'informant qu'un coiffeur arriverait sous peu.

Bella se sentait nerveuse, elle n'avait jamais été dans un salon de beauté et ne savais pas à quoi s'attendre ni ce que le coiffeur lui ferait. Quand il arriva, l'hôtesse l'informa du relooking souhaité pour sa cliente. Il s'approcha donc de la jeune fille et la regarda attentivement avant de s'atteler à la tâche sans prononcer un mot. La dite jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse a mesure que ses cheveux tombaient et que le coiffeur lui mettait du produit puis emballait le tout dans de l'aluminium.

Finalement, lorsqu'il eut fini, il tourna la jeune fille vers le miroir. En se voyant, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, ils lui arrivaient au-dessus des épaules mais n'était pas assez court pour faire un carré et étaient dégradés avec des reflets rouges. Elle trouva que le travail était incroyable et elle se sentait belle. Elle remercia chaleureusement le coiffeur. Alice paya et elles partirent faire du shopping.

Alice la traîna d'un magasin à l'autre, mais comme elle le lui avait promis, elle n'offrit à son amie qu'une paire de pyjama et quelques vêtements de rechange pour le week-end. Bella ne pouvait pas le croire, elle s'amusait vraiment et ce pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Quand elles eurent fini, elles se rendirent chez les Cullen. Bella sentit la nervosité la gagner car elle n'avait pas encore rencontré les parents Cullen et n'avait pas l'habitude de rencontrer des personnes étrangères. Une fois arrivé devant la résidence Cullen, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas une maison devant elle mais un manoir !

Alice, sentant la surprise de son amie, eut un petit rire **« Quand tu dois partager une maison avec une famille aussi grande que la mienne, l'espace devient très important. »**

 **« Ouais, je suppose que je peux comprendre le besoin d'espace avec 5 enfants. »**

Sortant de la voiture, tous les garçons attendaient pour transporter tous les sacs dans la maison. Ils firent tous un câlin à la nouvelle arrivante en guise de bonjour avant de prendre les sacs et de se diriger vers l'intérieur. Ne la voyant pas bouger, Alice attrapa son bras et suivit les garçons.

Esmé et Carlisle attendirent Bella à la porte d'entrée. **« Bonjour, tu dois être Bella, bienvenue chez nous. »** l'accueillit Esmé avec un doux sourire.

 **« Oui, bienvenue Bella. Fais comme chez toi et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésites pas à demander. »** Renchérit le père de famille gentiment.

Bella rougit, se sentant la bienvenue dans cette maison. **« Merci Mr et Mme Cullen, vous avez une très belle maison. »**

 **« Merci ma chérie, mais je suis Esmé et voici Carlisle, il n'y a pas besoin de toutes ces formalités. »** la mère de famille aimait déjà cette jeune fille timide et émotionnellement brisée.

 **« Merci, Esmé, Carlisle. »** Dit Bella gênée, bien qu'elle les sente sincère dans leurs paroles.

 **« Alors, as-tu aimé ton shopping ? »** demanda Esmé en emmenant Bella à l'intérieur.

Bella lui fit un magnifique sourire **« Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé, même si je suis fatiguée et un peu affamée. »**

 **« Je pensais bien que tu aurais faim, nous avons commandé de la pizza et nous en avons gardé pour toi, mais je suis désolé de te dire que nous avons déjà mangé car les garçons ne pouvaient attendre plus longtemps. »** lui expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

 **« Oh, c'est bon, merci Esmé. »** Répondit-elle à la hâte pour rassurer Esmé que cela ne la dérangeait pas de manger toute seule.

Bella fixa son assiette après qu'Esmé lui est montrée et alla s'asseoir à la table à manger. Jasper s'assit en face d'elle.

 **« Tes cheveux sont très beaux, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait avec »** La complimenta-t-il.

 **« Merci Jasper »** le remercia-t-elle rougissante.

Une fois le repas de cette dernière fini, il lui montra la chambre où elle allait dormir, sentant qu'elle était fatiguée.

 **« Merci Jasper, je te verrai demain. »** le salua-t-elle tombante de fatigue.

 **« Bonsoir Bella, fais de beaux rêves »** Lui répondit-il avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

Elle se doucha rapidement et enfila son nouveau pyjama avant de se glisser dans son lit, s'endormant la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller. Elle avait un sourire sur le visage dû à Jasper qui remplissait ses rêves.

* * *

Enfin ce chapitre est fini, vous n'imaginez pas le temps que cela a pris pour le présente.

Je m'excuse pour le retard dans les chapitres mais maintenant je vais m'y remettre et les chapitres vont pleuvoir )

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petites review sur votre ressentit par rapport à ce chapitre.

 **Pour les réponses au Review :**

 _A xTenShiax :_ Derien, en effet ils ne vont pas la lâché maintenant ) Peut-être qu'il y en aura une qui sait )

 _A Pims10 : Pas dans ma fiction, cela compliquerait les choses mais elle est en couple avec Edward._

 _A Neko Kirei : Ahaha ce n'est pas faux, un beau coup de foudre quand même avec l'électricité et tout ce qui va avec ! XD tant mieux si tu aimes, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite également. Et je te comprends tout à fait je me suis totalement trompé de fichier x) je n'ai pas mis la bonne version. Mais la voilà et j'espère que celle-ci conviendra mieux._

 _A Catbl2014 : Coucou, en effet, Rosalie ne la laissera pas tombé car elle va lui apprendre à ne pas se laisser marcher dessus et puis elle a développé un sacré instinct de protection envers la brunette. Bises Aena34._

 _A Mzelle A : Ahahha c'est pour ça que je l'ai terminé comme ceci, je savais que vous alliez aimer xp t'inquiète pas, après cette longue absence je reprends du service donc les chapitres vont revenir. A bientôt pour une nouvelle review j'espère._

 _A Thaliadu09 : Je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire et en effet je me suis trompé de fichier quand je l'ai posté, mais cette fois-ci c'est le bon et j'espère que ce sera mieux à la lecture._


	9. Chapter 8

_**Un Nouveau Départ**_

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs, ceci est la première fiction de l'auteur _XxJasper'sAngelxX._

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Twilight ni les personnages. (C'est bien dommage pour certains.)

 **Couple :** Jasper X Bella (Vous l'aurez compris)

 **Résumé :** Bella a été abusée émotionnellement par sa mère pendant des années. Finalement lasse de Bella, Renée l'envoie vivre avec son père Charlie à Forks. Bella va à l'école et rencontre les Cullen. Seront-ils capables de l'aider ?

 **Ps** : Ceci est le chapitre corrigé par ma Bêta _CC-Witlock_ pour m'aider dans cette traduction et je l'en remercie car elle m'a bien aidé en corrigeant mes fautes de syntaxe ainsi que d'orthographes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 **

Pendant que Bella dormait, tout le monde sauf Esmé en profita pour aller chasser. Esmé, quant à elle préféra y aller le matin suivant afin de ne pas la laisser toute seule pendant son sommeil.

Rose voyant l'occasion de parler à son frère, le suivit.

Jasper, sentant sa sœur, ralentit pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre.

« **Jazz, je peux te parler rapidement ?** » demanda-t-elle.

« **Bien sûr Rose, que se passe-t-il ?** » la questionna-t-il en sentant de la détermination dans les émotions de sa sœur.

« **Je sais que tu as réalisé que Bella était ta compagne, mais elle est émotionnellement brisée et elle doit guérir avant de pouvoir avoir une quelconque relation avec qui que ce soit. Si tu la blesses ou la pousse avant qu'elle ne soit prête, je te tuerais personnellement !** » le menaça Rosalie farouchement.

Jasper fut assez surpris que Rose ne s'oppose pas à ce qu'il ait une compagne humaine, mais il comprenait son besoin de le menacer. Lui et Rose savaient ce que cela faisait que d'être émotionnellement brisé.

« **Je te promets Rose, que je n'ai pas l'intention d'entamer une quelconque relation en ce moment. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de la blesser.** » Déclara-t-il pour la rassurer.

Rose le regarda dans les yeux et quand elle fut convaincue qu'il pensait chaque mot dit, elle se détourna pour aller chasser.

Quant à lui, soulagé d'avoir eu l'approbation de sa sœur, s'en alla chasser également. Il sentit la traction qu'exerçait l'éloignement de sa compagne et, même s'il ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment, il ressentait toujours le besoin de retourner à la maison au plus vite. Après avoir bu deux cerfs, il enterra les corps et rentra chez lui.

Il se sentit plus fort à mesure qu'il approchait de la bâtisse, et lorsqu'il arriva, il s'assit auprès d'Esmé.

« **Tout va bien ?** »

La mère de famille sourit et répondit « **Je pense qu'elle a rêvé de toi. Je l'ai entendu marmonner ton nom à quelques reprises, mais elle ne s'est pas réveillée.** »

Jasper sentit son cœur s'emballer et il ne put retenir son sourire alors qu'il montait se doucher. Il passa le reste de la nuit sur son lit à essayer de lire, mais ses pensées dérivaient pour la plupart vers Bella.

Quand il entendit son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration augmenter, il se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers sachant qu'elle allait bientôt se lever. Il demanda alors à sa mère si elle pouvait l'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner de sa belle se doutant qu'au réveil elle aurait probablement faim.

Après environ une demi-heure, Bella descendit les escaliers et suivit la merveilleuse odeur jusqu'à la cuisine.

Surpris de trouver Jasper et Esmé derrière les fourneaux, elle balbutia « **Bon… Bonjour.** »

« **Bonjour ma chérie. Le petit déjeuner est presque prêt. Pourquoi ne t'assoirais-tu pas ici pendant que Jasper et moi finissons ?** » Dit Esmé avec un gentil sourire.

« **Bonjour Bella**. » Le salua Jasper en mettant du jus et du café devant Bella pour qu'elle puisse choisir ce qu'elle voulait boire.

Bella rougit, c'était agréable d'être traitée de cette façon. « **Ça sent bon, merci** » remercia-t-elle.

Juste à ce moment-là, elle réalisa à quel point la maison était calme. « **Où sont tous les autres ?** » demanda-t-elle ?

« **Carlisle a été appelé à l'hôpital pour une urgence et les autres ont parlé de quelque chose à propos des collations et de DVDs en ville.** » lui répondit la mère de famille.

« **Ah d'accord.** »

Elle n'était pas habituée au fonctionnement des grandes familles. N'étant que fille unique, elle supposait que c'était habituel pour la famille Cullen.

Quand Esmé posa une assiette devant la jeune fille, elle prit une première bouchée et gémit.

« **C'est vraiment bon, merci.** » dit-elle en regardant ses cuisiniers « **Vous ne mangez pas ?** »

« **Nous avons déjà pris notre petit-déjeuner. Quand nous avons entendu la douche de ta chambre, nous avons préparé ton petit-déjeuner, parce que la nourriture froide n'est pas vraiment attrayante.** » lui répondit le blond.

Bella, ne voyant rien de bizarre dans son explication, se concentra sur son assiette et la finit en un rien de temps. Voulant laver son assiette, elle se dirigea vers l'évier mais se fit chasser de la cuisine avec Jasper par Esmé.

Il la conduit au salon et s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'elle. « **Alors Bella, qu'aimes-tu faire de ton temps libre ? »**

« **J'aime lire… Mais je n'avais pas grand-chose à lire chez ma mère.** » déclara-t-elle. Juste la pensée de sa mère ramena tous ses sentiments négatifs.

« **Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose** » lui dit-il en voulant lui remonter le moral sans avoir à utiliser ses pouvoirs d'empathie.

Il la conduisit à l'étage, dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Elle haleta à la vision de tous ces livres et elle entra plus profondément dans la pièce, parcourant les titres. Elle trouva beaucoup de livres sur la guerre civile, mais elle vit aussi certains de ses favoris et même quelques un qu'elle n'avait encore jamais lu.

« **Wow** » s'exclama-t-elle.

Jasper sentant son étonnement lui fit « **Ici c'est ma bibliothèque personnelle et tu es plus que la bienvenue pour emprunter les livres que tu veux.** »

Bella le regarda, les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. « **Vraiment ?** »

« **Vraiment !** »

« **Oh merci, merci !** » Elle se précipita vers lui, le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« **De rien, Bella.** » lui répondit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Heureux que sa compagne le serre dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue sans y être poussée.

Quand Bella réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle rougit intensément et se détacha de lui en regardant le sol. Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise.

Jasper lui leva le menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. « **Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir mal, Bella. Cela ne me dérange vraiment pas que tu m'embrasses sur la joue.** » Et pour prouver ses dire, il se pencha et l'embrassa très doucement sur la joue.

Elle rougit mais ne put empêcher le grand sourire qui se répandait sur son visage. Peut-être qu'Alice avait raison et que Jasper s'intéressait à elle, pensa-t-elle joyeusement.

Juste à ce moment-là, ils entendirent une voiture arriver dans l'allée. « **Je suppose que les autres sont de retour.** » déclara-t-il.

Il lui tendit le bras et quand elle le prit, l'emmena vers les escaliers. Une fois descendus, tout le monde était heureux de voir Bella debout et souriante. Ils se relayèrent chacun leur tour afin de pouvoir la serrer dans leurs bras et la saluer.

« **Nous avons des collations et des DVD pour ce soir afin que tu puisses te mettre à jour avec les nouveautés. Emmett veut t'apprendre comment jouer aux jeux vidéo. Rose et moi voulons t'apprendre tout sur le maquillage et tout ce qui concerne la mode. Et Edward veut t'apprendre à jouer une chanson au piano**. » déclara le lutin de la famille avec enthousiasme.

« **Wow, tout ça pour moi ?** » demanda la concernée totalement dépassée par les évènements.

« **Bien sûr. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant et nous voulons t'aider à trouver ce que tu aimes ainsi nous avons pensé partager tout ce que nous aimons faire.** » dit Alice avec un sourire radieux.

« **Merci, cela signifie tellement pour moi.** » les remercia-t-elle au bord des larmes.

« **Alors, que veux-tu faire en premier ?** » demanda tout le monde en même temps.

« **Euh… Wow.** » Bella réfléchit à toutes ses options. « **La leçon de piano.** »

Edward sourit et la conduisit vers l'instrument. « **Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais commencer par quelque chose de simple et si cela te convient, je me ferais un plaisir de te donner des leçons plus approfondies.** » lui dit-il heureux que Bella ait choisi son activité en premier.

« **Cela me semble correct.** »

Le jeune homme passa les deux heures suivantes à lui enseigner une chanson simple. Il était très patient quand elle faisait des erreurs et faisait son éloge quand elle réussissait. Une fois finie, il lui fit jouer toute la chanson plusieurs fois avant de la féliciter.

« **Bon travail, Bella. Tu as très bien réussi. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Souhaites-tu approfondir les leçons de piano ?** » lui demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Elle rougit, pas habituée à être louée de cette façon. « **J'aime beaucoup le piano et j'aimerais vraiment en apprendre plus.** » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

« **Pourquoi pas une fois par semaine ? Tu pourrais venir après l'école.** » lui proposa-t-il. Il se sentait heureux de pouvoir l'aider à trouver une activité qui lui plaisait.

« **Je devrais d'abord demander à mon père, mais j'aimerais beaucoup venir prendre des leçons une fois par semaine.** »

« **D'accord, que veux-tu faire ensuite ?** » demanda Alice.

« **Je pensais aux jeux vidéo** » Répondit-elle incertaine.

« **Oh oui !** » Cria Emmett.

Elle rigola, comme tout le monde, de l'excitation du géant et suivit tous les habitants de la maison jusqu'au salon où Emmett avait déjà tout installé. Il lui montra comment tenir les commandes et sur quels boutons appuyer et à quel moment. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le battre, elle s'amusait comme une folle. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de jouer comme les enfants normaux, et ce changement était rafraichissant.

Après deux heures passées à s'amuser, les deux filles de la maison, à savoir Rosalie et Alice, crièrent « **Bon, assez de jeux vidéo ! Il est temps pour nous, les filles, de montrer à Bella des choses plus girly.** »

Emmett fit la moue mais après que sa nouvelle camarade lui ait promis de jouer de nouveau avec lui, il retrouva la sourire et les filles l'entrainèrent dans la chambre d'Alice.

Elles commencèrent par lui expliquer les différents types de produits de beauté et leurs utilités. Ensuite, elles continuèrent à lui enseigner comment se maquiller et se coiffer de différentes manières. Bella ne pensait pas être capable de se souvenir de tout ce que les filles lui avaient montrés, mais elles promirent de l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le faire d'elle-même.

La jeune fille se sentait comme une nouvelle personne et en se regardant dans le miroir, elle ne se reconnut pas. Elle était belle et, pour la première fois, elle sentait que peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'elle méritait tout ça.

« **Il est l'heure du film !** » Cria Emmett du rez-de-chaussée, faisant rirent les filles par son impatience.

Quand elles descendirent, Jasper, Emmett et Edward écarquillèrent les yeux face à la nouvelle Bella. Elle se sentait comme différente et décida de travailler son attitude pour aller avec son nouveau look.

Esmé avait préparé toutes sortes de collations et de boissons, tandis qu'Emmett avait rangé ses jeux vidéo et avait basculé la télévision sur DVD. Il démarra le premier film et la jeune humaine le regarda avec une attention soutenue. Un bol de chips lui avait été fourré dans les mains, mais elle ne fit pas attention à la personne le lui donnant, elle se contenta de les grignoter en regardant le film.

A la fin de celui-ci, la plupart des collations étaient terminées. Bella se leva et ramena son bol dans la cuisine avant d'aller à la salle de bain.

De retour à sa place, elle prit un soda pendant qu'Emmett mettait un nouveau film dans le lecteur. Elle acheva son soda, se blottit dans le canapé et s'endormit. Ses rêves étaient remplis de toutes les activités qu'elle avait faite durant la journée.

* * *

Salut tout le monde, je horriblement désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris dans la diffusion de l'histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'arrête pas mais ayant eu plusieurs problèmes privées c'est un peu passé en dernier plan sur ma liste.

Mais je suis de retour et plus en forme que jamais. Alors attendez-vous à avoir plusieurs chapitres rapidement. )

En tout cas vos petits messages m'ont énormément fait plaisir et je vous invite à en laisser d'avantage par rapport à ce chapitre.

 **Pour les réponses au Review :**

 _A xTenhiax : Je trouve aussi qu'Alice est géniale. Et encore attend par la suite._

 _A Bayruna : Derien et il y en aura plein d'autre par la suite._

 _A Caroleantoni38 : Et bien tu as assez attendu car la voilà la suite._

 _A Lilou : Je te remercie pour ton message et je suis ravis que l'histoire te plaise, en effet c'était plus simple de les mettre ensemble pour que Belle et Jasper puisse l'être. Je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle mais je prends en compte ton observation et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour l'améliorer. On je ne prends pas mal tes observations car toutes remarques est bonne à prendre et permettra l'amélioration de l'histoire._


End file.
